Sólo te necesito a ti
by BIAK
Summary: Winry lo seguía esperando, creyendo que Edward aún seguía con vida; mas de este solo quedaban recuerdos confusos, ojos vacíos sin brillo y un cuerpo sin alma alguna. Algún día quizás, el destino los volvería a juntar, de la peor forma posible. PridexWinry
1. Si vis pacem, para bellum

_**Holis!! n.n aquí... otro fic ¬¬U Bueeeeno, es un PridexWinry n.n Amo esta pareja tan kawaiii**_

_**El punto es que... mmm... como ya sabrám, tengo otro fic sobre Ed!Pride, pero como las ganas de hacer un Pridewin así me superaron, no quería poner en el otro esta pareja, porque sé que a no todo mundo le gusta u.ú**_

_**Así que, mi PridexWinry, para teh Typewriter**_

_**... y si está bien raro... pues... u.uU sorry**_

* * *

1.--** Si vis pacem, para bellum**

A su paso, las marcas de sus pies descalzos quedaban grabadas en la tierra húmeda por la lluvia. Iba solo—extraño en él, pues siempre estaba acompañando a Envy—cubriéndose del frío bajo la protección de una vieja capucha que cubría gran parte de su rostro—específicamente, los ojos—pero eso no le importaba, sus ojos no eran obstruidos, pues solo miraba hacia el suelo, humedecido por la lluvia del día anterior…

Extrañado, comenzó a recorrer el sendero, rodeado de hermosas rosas frescas, cubiertas por el rocío de la mañana que aún no terminaba de levantarse para anunciar un nuevo día. Estaba oscuro aún, pero a eso a él no le importaba, seguía su camino, porque nunca nada le había importado en lo absoluto. Pronto llegó al final del boque en el que se había visto inmerso la noche anterior, donde—refugiándose de la lluvia—se había adentrado a él con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cueva donde pasar la noche, o al menos, hasta que la lluvia hubiese acabado. No obstante, al despertar, se había encontrado durmiendo sobre una cama de ramas secas que había encontrado dentro de la misma, suerte habría sido tal vez, pero él solo lo llamaba "coincidencia" Jamás habría aceptado en creer en cosas como la suerte "Invención de los estúpido humanos" como solía llamarla Envy "Inventan cada estupidez" una leve mueca de alegría, que un duró menos que una milésima de segundo se mostró en el rostro del rubio, quien siquiera percibió ese gesto. La lluvia había pasado sin saber cuando, pero eso poco importaba, al final, había terminado: y eso era suficiente para saber que podía continuar su camino. Al encontrarse en el final del bosque, se detuvo, contemplando desde lejos la Ciudad Central, que debía quedar a tan solo algunos metros de él

No lo entendía; definitivamente Envy estaba llegando a los extremos de su paciencia, y si no fuera porque él era su tutor, quien le enseñó todo lo que él ahora sabía sobre el mundo, no habría dudado en matarle tantas veces como fuese necesario para extinguirlo de la faz de la tierra. Hubo momentos en que concordaba con él sobre la manera en que el mundo se había poblado de idiotas; había instantes que él comprendía en rencor que le guardaba su superior hacia los humanos; hay, hasta ahora, instantes en que aún ambos están de acuerdo que los sentimientos hacen débiles al hombre, por eso los homúnculo—quienes carecían de ellos—era superiores. Pero definitivamente esa idea era descabellada ¿Asaltar a toda la ciudad? Eso no ere novedad, pero ¿Matar a todos los humánanos posibles? Esa si lo era; y lo más extraño, cuando Envy se mostró ante Padre, pidiéndole permiso para realizar aquel diabólico acto, este le contestó un leve "Hazlo, si así se te apetece" Obviamente Envy se alegró, mas Pride ni se inmutó en lo absoluto: observó a su superior reír a carcajadas malignas, que espantarían a cualquier mortal—y debía aceptarlo: había extremos en que incluso esa risa le asustaba a él, aunque no fuese un mortal--; luego, su vista se volvió hacia Padre: allí, sentado como un rey ante sus pueblo, con el rostro serio y en la misma posición de siempre, como si no estuviera conciente de la petición que aceptó.

Pride seguía allí, de pié contemplando la cuidad, que ya comenzaba a levantarse con la luz del sol. Sonrientes todos salían de sus hogares para comenzar un nuevo día. Niños iban a la escuela acompañados de sus padres, los cuales después de dejarlos se dirigían hacia sus trabajos o retornaban a sus hogares para cumplir las labores domésticas de este.

-Si supieran que pronto van a morir, no estarían tan alegres—musitó Pride, viendo con algo de asco la feliz escena. Tal vez le asqueaba porque así Envy le había enseñado a ver los humanos, tal vez porque así lo sentía realmente… o tal vez simplemente lo hacía porque prefería mil veces aceptar la opinión de el de cabellos verdes que la suya misma, porque de seguro, difería mucho a la de él—y porque sabía que si le expresaba su pensar al de ojos violáceos, terminarían en una disputa eterna—De cualquier forma, Pride prefería en lo posible no cuestionarse tanto algunas cosas que, inevitablemente, siempre acababa haciendo.

De todas maneras, esta era una misión más… y él siempre las cumplía al pié de la letra sin importarle si él mismo estuviese de acuerdo o no con los mandatos de Padre; él solo obedecía las ordenes que le daba Padre y no las cuestionaba, en lo absoluto. Podía ser tal vez verdad que no tuviese voluntad propia, pero él prefería pensar que lo hacía solo para cumplir su deber, su objetivo de vida y su razón de ser.

Porque realizar las ordenas de padre eran la razón de su existencia ¿No? Aunque no conocía otra razón por la cual él debía existir, asumía que era aquella. Si en este mundo, tan ajeno a él, tal vez existiese en algún lugar recóndito la verdadera razón por la cual estaba vivo, prefería pensar que no la había para él, y de esa forma descartar aquella absurda posibilidad que—según él—era otra de las fantasías de la estúpida mente humana

¿Habría algo más, allá afuera, que le demostrase que estaba equivocado? Quizás incluso, aquello que tanto buscaba sin saber que era se encontrarse allá, dentro de aquella ciudad que pronto sucumbiría al poder de lo homúnculos

Soltó una leve risita maliciosa.

No lo creía así…

… pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba en ese entonces…

**&**

Winry observaba la forma en que la Sra. Gracia alistaba las cosas de la escuela de Elysia dentro de la pequeña mochilita que la niña llevaba al jardín de Niños. Ella y su hija se encontraban en la habitación de la última, que perezosamente se levantaba de la camita, sobando sus ojos con sus manos al despertar

-Elysia…--le decía dulcemente su madre, moviendo delicadamente el cuerpecito de la niña para que se levantara de la cama--¿No querrás llegar tarde a clases?—le decía, con todo dulce. La pequeña alzó la cabeza, aún semi-dormida

-Ya, mamá…--se quejaba, frotando sus tiernos ojitos con sus manitas—Ya…

La Sra. Gracia retrocedió un poco, alejándose de la cama en la que estaba apoyada para así darle paso a su pequeña, quien comenzaba a levantarse y ponerse de pié

-Quiero ir al baño…--murmuró entre bostezos la pequeña.

Gracia le sonrió tiernamente

-Sabía que mi pequeña podía aguantarse—le sonrió, orgullosa de que la menor no hubiese mojado la cama y aprendiera a aguantar. —Estoy orgullosa de ti—le decía—Ahora mejor ve al baño, ¿si? No querrás hacerte en la alfombra—rió suavecito, tiernamente. Elysia mostró un sonrojo ante aquella idea, pero luego comprendió que si no se apuraba, se haría allí mismo… y no era algo precisamente agradable para la pequeña. Su madre seguía riendo bajito

Winry estaba de pié, apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Elysia, contemplando aquella dulce escena. Ella creía que si sus padres siguieran con vida, aún se comportarían así con ella: tratándola como a una niña pequeña y no como la adolescente de dieciséis años que era… Pero lamentablemente, ellos ya no estaban en este mundo a su lado, y jamás sabría si así serían o no; tan solo le quedaba añorar algo que nunca se cumpliría.

Cuando ella veía a Elysia, se recordaba un poco a si misma cuando tenía su misma edad: odiaba ir a la escuela y prefería mil veces quedarse en casa durmiendo, jugando algún juego inventado por sus amigos o simplemente, aprender algo que en verdad le gustase; en su caso, estaba de más decir que de ser por ella, solo estudiaría diseños de automails, mecánica, y muchas cosas así, aunque la mayoría de las niñas cuando tenían cinco, seis y siete años gustaban más jugar con muñecas y a la familia que hacer lo que ella hacía.

"No saben nada" siempre solía pensar cuando sus compañeras de clase solían mirarla raro en los momentos en que decía a lo que le encantaba jugar en sus ratos libres: a la confección de Automails…

Volviendo a la realidad, Winry observó a una pequeña Elysia vestida ya con su uniforme del jardín de niños: se veía muy mona, por cierto. La rubia observó la expresión alegre de la mujer de cabellos blancos, contemplando a su hija que había crecido tan rápido. Sonrió, pues aquellas mujeres de un momento a otro se habían vuelto parte de su familia… y sus alegrías eran también las suyas.

-Bien, entonces ¿Bajamos a desayunar?—le preguntó la mujer sonriente

La pequeña asintió, con mirada inocente reflejada en sus ojos

-Bueno…--murmuró la pequeña--¿La señorita Winry puede sentarse conmigo?—pidió con ternura, mirando a Winry parada en la puerta y luego, a su madre

-Si, por supuesto—la Sra. Gracia le sonrió a Winry, quien hasta el momento no había participado en la escena familiar.

El comedor se encontraba en el piso de abajo de la casa, por lo para llegar hasta allá desde la habitación había que bajar por unas escaleras que se dirigían derecho hasta el recibidor, y para entrar a alguna de las habitaciones de allí, había que doblar apenas terminasen los escalones: el comedor de la casa era la habitación más cercana al recibidor, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la cocina, por lo que no tardaban mucho en colocar la mesa antes de comer

-¿Ocurre algo, Elysia?—Winry notó que la pequeña de pronto, casi terminando su tostada, bajó su mirada, haciendo un puchero

-Me gustaría que papá estuviese aquí conmigo—contestó entristecida y con los ojos mirando la tostada fijamente para disimular una posible lágrima dentro de estos

Se hizo un silencio

-Hija: sabes que tu padre te está viendo desde el cielo…—intentó animarla la mujer. Winry pudo notar en los ojos ahora cerrados de ella, un brillo de dolor—…él te está cuidado desde allí—tomó la mano de su hija apretándola contra la suya--. A él no le gustaría verte triste

Elysia levantó la mirada, topándose con la cálida sonrisa de su madre; y luego, como si una idea fugaz pasase por su mente, su vista se volvió hacia la rubia, sentada a su lado

-Mami, ¿puedo ir al jardín con la Señorita Winry?—le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

La Sra. Gracia miró a Winry un instante

-No tengo problema en que vayas con ella—le decía—pero haya que saber la opinión de Winry

La rubia sonrió, cerrando sus ojos en el acto, mostrando una linda sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-Por mi no hay problema—dijo, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos y las tazas ya vacías— ¡Me encantaría llevar a Elysia al jardín!

-¡Vamos!—exclamó alegre la pequeña, levantando los brazos en dirección al cielo

Gracia estaba feliz de ver a aquellas dos niñas sonreír nuevamente: Ella sabía que por mucho que Winry aparentase ser una mujer ya madura, en el fondo seguía siendo una chica de dieciséis años como todas, llena de dudas igual que las de su edad… y sabía también perfectamente que Winry no era como las demás, pues su corazón desde pequeña, se había enfrentado a muchos dolores que cargaba encima de sus hombros; y a pesar de ello ella seguía teniendo aquella linda sonrisa delineada en sus labios.

-¿Nos vamos ya?—preguntó Winry manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en el rostro; mientras Elysia buscaba su mochila en su habitación el piso de arriba

-Vayan con cuidado—le recomendó la mujer

Winry se volvió hacia la madre de la pequeña, con un extraño sentir en su pecho tras esa pregunta… y sin saber porqué no supo como contestarla.

**&**

-Señorita Winry, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—Elysia iba tomada de la mano de la mayor, andando por las calles de Central como muchos en una mañana cualquiera

-Si, claro que puedes

Elysia bajó la mirada

-¿Está enamorada?

Winry se extraño ante la pregunta de la pequeña

-Bueno, supongo que no—luego de pensar un poco, creyó que esa era la mejor respuesta

-¿Y Ed?

La rubia detuvo su andar

-¿Qué hay con Ed?

-Lo menciona en sueños…

Pronto sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban a un color carmín

-Ed es solo mi amigo

-No es lo que dice mientras duerme—sonrió la pequeña—Usted le dice "Ed, te amo" y luego abraza la almohada… esas cosas no son las que hacen los amigos…

Winry se sorprendió: Los niños de hoy en día eran muy precoses para su gusto.

**&**

A escasos metros donde ambas chicas caminaban, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de un ser sin piedad alguna, en cuyos ojos violáceos solo existía el deseo de matar, hacer sufrir y torturar a todos y cada uno de los humanos que caminaban por las calles de Central. Él sonreía, porque pronto ellos dejarían de hacerlo…

La primera de las bombas no se hizo esperar, y estalló a pocos metros tras de las rubias: producto de la explosión, Winry tomó a Elysia cargándola entre sus brazos mientras la protegía contra si, ambas cerraron sus ojos y esperaron que la fuerza de la explosión se debilitara

Todas las personas a los alrededores se acercaron hasta el lugar de los hechos, donde un sombra surgió de la nada, golpeando con algo que parecían ser varias cuchillas a aquellos que habían osado asomarse hacia el foco de la explosión; no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando esas personas cayeron al suelo con el cuerpo cortado, mientras en otros lugares, bombas seguían explotando a los alrededores

-¡¡Sálvese quien pueda!!—gritaban varios. En eso, Winry abrió los ojos y despertó del trauma que le había causado ver aquellas imágenes. En sus brazos, aún se encontraba cargando a la pequeña Elysia, quien comenzaba a llorar retenidamente para si por el Shock; lo que menos deseaba Winry era que la pequeña saliese dañada, por lo que comenzó a correr hasta donde la llevasen sus piernas, procurando no soltar a la niña ni dirigirse hacia los lugares que eran detonados a su paso

"No debí salir hoy de casa" pensó con ironía al recordar la pereza con la que ambas se habían levantado. No sabía donde ir, donde esconderse y estar bajo la protección de algo que diera seguridad.

Repentinamente, Un muro cayó delante de ella: por instinto retrocedió, pero luego se vio arrinconada hacia todos lados, donde derrumbes de casas y edificios cubrían todos los caminos de salida

"¡Maldición!" Pensaba en la desesperación de no saber que hacer. No quería gritar ni ponerse a llorar arrodillándose sin hacer nada ¡Eso Jamás! Si se rendía, todo estaría perdido; debía existir una formal, algo que pudiera salvarlas a ambas. Apretó a Elysia hacia ella con fuerza, preparándose para lo que fuese…

**--Fin del capítulo uno--**

* * *

_..:**Si vis pacem, para bellum**:.._

_..:"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra":.._

* * *


	2. Alea iacta est

_**Holis!! n.n Aquí les dejo el segundo cap, muchas gracias por los comentarios y gracias a los que lo leen**_

_**PD: Si les pareció algo rápido esta presentación... No es su impresión u.ú**_

* * *

**2.-Alea iacta est**

Asustada, Winry sujetó aún más fuerte la cabeza de la pequeña contra su pecho, intentando tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo, sabía que en realidad era ella quien debía tranquilizarse. Las bombas seguían explotando, cientos y cientos de cuerpos volaban por los aires, algunos estaban muertos, y otros estaban heridos de gravedad. ¿Quién podía ser el responsable de tal atrocidad? Tragó saliva, eso no era lo más importante: de ella dependía su vida y la de esa pequeña que yacía arrinconada entre sus brazos. Esa clase de momentos era cuando la gente solía preguntarse "¡hey! ¿Para que está el ejercito entonces!" Por ninguna parte había visto huella ni rastro de algún militar luchando para proteger a su nación… que decir del armamento que ni se veía asomarse

-Tengo miedo…--murmuraba Elysia entre gemidos—Quiero irme a casa, quiero ir con mamá--y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar fuertemente. Comprendiendo su dolor, Winry dio leves palmaditas a la espalda de la pequeña, apegándola aún más contra su pecho

-Todo va estar bien—le decía con voz dulce, aunque sabía muy bien que no era cierto, que solo lo decía para calmar a la niña o para calmarse a si misma de aquel sufrimiento que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Mientras a acurrucaba entre sus brazos, Winry observó una pequeña entrada semi-abierta de un almacén abandonado. Por un minuto dudó en entrar, pero luego, al ver el estado de abandono que había allí dentro, creyó que quien fuese que pusiera las bombas y que atentaba contra la vida de cientos de personas jamás colocaría una de esas trampas en un lugar donde no habría nadie a quien matar. Ante aquellos pensamientos, cobró ánimos para adentrarse a aquella sala a oscuras, que olía a viejo pero que al fin y al cabo les brindaba protección, que era lo que más importaba

-Tranquila…--musitaba la de cabellos rubios hacia la pequeña, sentándose en el suelo con ella entre los brazos—Todo saldrá bien

Repentinamente, sintieron ambas el sonido de otra bomba caer y muros desplomarse al suelo con un sonido aterrador. Girándose, vio ella la pared destrozada en mil añicos; de entre las sombras, la imagen de un ser que en vista de la fuerza que poseía al haber destrozado esa pared de un solo golpe, —o movimiento de la hoz que apoyaba en su espalda—era la de un ser con poderes sobrenaturales. Ella lo miró confusa, pues el polvo y cenizas levantadas tras el derrumbe le impedían ver la figura completa de aquel individuo inhumano

Winry se aferró a la pequeña, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo; sintiendo los pasos lentos y serenos de aquel monstruo acercarse a ellas. Winry solo deseaba que aquella horrible pesadilla acabase, quería despertar, saber que todo era un mal sueño y encontrarse en su cama, viendo a la pequeña Elysia descansando a su lado tranquilamente, alejada del peligro que ahora le asechaba

"Edward…" era en lo único que podía pensar ella, aferrado a la pequeña más fuerte hacia si misma para protegerle con su cuerpo; lloraba, sus ojos azules eran bañados en lágrimas de tristeza infinita al sentir los pasos de la muerte acercarse hasta ella, se la imaginaba: veía a aquel ser deleitado al ver el miedo de sus victimas, empuñando la hoz que alzaría por los aires… y la sonrisa sádica que se dibujaría en sus labios cuando la cortase en varios trocitos "Ayúdame, Ed" Rogaba a los cielos, rogaba porque lo trajeran a él, y con su alquimia las protegería a ambas… Se lo imaginaba así, triunfante al derrotar al cruel que había causado aquel desastre, sonriéndole de esa manera que ella tanto adoraba; luego sus orbes doradas mirarían a las suyas, y él le diría al fin, las palabras que ella siempre añoró escuchar salir de sus labios

Un "Te amo"…

Llorando aún, con lágrimas desbordantes cayendo por sus mejillas, bajando por su mentón hasta caer al suelo, donde su mirada se toparía con los pies descalzos de aquel ser, y su vista se alzaba hacia un par de piernas marcadas por rojos tatuajes que le adornaban… y cuando su mirada se alzó para ver a la cara a aquel que le quitaría la vida, no pudo más que desfigurar su rostro en una mueca del peor de los horrores jamás vistos. Negó con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser, no era real… él no…

-¿Por qué?—le preguntó, cuando sus lágrimas caían fugazmente por sus mejillas teñidas de carmín

De todas las cosas horribles que en su vida había sufrido, aquella era la peor; la suerte nunca había sido bondadosa con ella, pero ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a tal extremo? Verlo de frente, saber que es él y te duele; te duele hasta en el más hondo de los rincones de tu alma y tu ser, porque lo vez y no lo crees, no quieres creerlo porque te parece la más absurda de las estupideces existentes en el mundo. Verlo a él… y saber que será quien te arrancará ese corazón que alguna vez le diste solo para él

-¡Ed!—estalló en llanto, protegiendo aún más a la inocente criatura descansando entre sus brazos.

Ese ser monstruoso era Edward; era SU Edward quien le arrebataría la vida.

Rápidamente, se levantó del suelo para hacerle frente, dejando a la pequeña tras ella

-¡Corre!—le ordenó a la niña, estirando los brazos abiertos frente a aquel monstruo que se negaba a creer que era en verdad Ed. Elysia reaccionó segundos después, levantándose del suelo para echarse a correr

-¡¡ ¿Y usted señorita Winry?!—preguntó chillando por el miedo

-¡¡No te preocupes por mí!!—Le dijo--¡¡Corre y salva tu vida!!—dicho esto, la rubia se giró hasta Elysia para mirarla por última vez antes de que el ser frente a ella le arrebatase la vida. Ella era muy pequeña, tenía toda una vida por delante, un futuro muy prometedor y una madre preocupada que seguro la espera en casa; mientras ella ya no tenía nada en esta tierra, sus padres, su abuela, Ed, Al… Todos se habían ido, porque aquel Ed que veía enfrente no era el Ed que ella conocía ¿Dónde estaba realmente? Desconocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, y dudaba mucho poder obtener respuesta ahora que iba a morir

Elysia no se hizo espera más, y se echó a correr todo lo que pudo en busca de un lugar seguro donde estar. Winry sonrió ante esto, luego, con furia en su rostro, miró al ser que osaba a tener la misma apariencia de Edward Elric: el alquimista de Acero.

-¿Quién eres?—le preguntó, intentando mantenerse serena; sabía que él podía matarle en cualquier momento, pero si de todas formas iba a hacerlo prefería antes preguntar e intentar descubrir la verdad… y quien sabía, tal vez la supiese segundos antes de morir desangrada y cortada por esa Hoz que él cargaba

El entonces, quien había permanecido en silencio, sumiso y sin inmutarse ante ninguna de las acciones de la muchacha ahora fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué tanto te interesa, si de igual forma morirás?—le expresó. Apuntándola con su Hoz en la cara. El movimiento del roce del filo de su arma provocó que una ligera herida se abriera en la mejilla de la rubia

-Claro que si me interesa—le manifestó, sin moverse de su posición; aunque por dentro sentía que las pernas le flaqueaban y en cualquier minuto sus rodillas cederían, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo—Quiero saber al menos, el nombre de quien me dio muerte

Ante esto, el joven frunció el ceño y sonriendo levemente sin percatarse de ello, pues pronto esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si tanto insistes, te diré mi nombre—le susurró escalofriantemente, acercando su rostro hacia ella—Pride…--le dijo al oído, haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto de su fría y sádica voz tan cerca--… ese es mi nombre—sonrió maliciosamente, disfrutando del miedo que la chica intentaba ocultar—Vamos…--la incitaba—Llora, gime de dolor y ruégame por tu vida—reía sádico—Porque me encantaría verte llorar…--acercó su hoz hacia el cuello de la muchacha, que temblaba para su mala suerte, dejando en evidencia que en verdad si estaba aterrada

-No tengo miedo—le decía

-¡Mientes!—exclamó, alejándose bruscamente de ella y volviendo a su posición anterior—Anda ¡¡Grita! Nadie te oirá de todas formas—y en su rostro se volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa maligna, que parecía pertenecer al demonio más cruel habitante del infierno—Aunque si te oyen, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo por ti—él hablaba sereno: en ningún momento su voz se había alzado de tono al hablarle, siempre sereno y calmado estaba, siquiera se inmutaba

-No te queda—le dijo ella. Cerrando sus ojos en un acto desesperado de reunir valor y salvarse de aquella situación

-¿Qué?—se extrañó, sin entender palabra alguna que la chica había dicho

-Ese tono de chico malo y sádico no te queda bien—le explicó, abriendo los ojos de golpe para hacerle frente a su oponente

-No te hagas la valiente, mujer—le dijo, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa semi-burlesca se asomaba por sus boca—Entonces yo puedo decir que tu faceta de niña valiente tampoco va contigo, ¿qué dices, entonces?

-Que tú solo actúas como pretendes ser, pero no recuerdas quien realmente eres—le miró a los ojos, y sin querer de la firmeza que se había prometido tener había cedido a la ternura reflejada en los ojos que ahora lo miraban a él, curioso del extraño comportamiento de la mujer—Tu no eras así—le decía, caminando lentamente hacia él, entristecida en su mirar, apartó la hoz lentamente de en frente con su mano derecha, y le extrañó que él no opusiera resistencia alguna en quitarla como su amenaza. Ella acercó su mano derecha hasta su rostro, pasándola por la mejilla, ahora sonrojada, de aquel ser inhumano que hace tan solo unos instantes, no dudaba en matarla… pero ahora, ya no sabía si hacerlo o no; ella era una humana, ¿qué tenía de especial? Una más, una menos en este planeta daba lo mismo, ¿Por qué surgía entonces de su mente, la idea de dejarla con vida?—Ed…--le decía ella, acariciando su rostro, y cada vez la distancia entre ambos era menos… él quiso de alguna forma, detener el tiempo, no tener que pensar en nada más que no fuese aquel presente junto a esa mujer que le hacía sentir extraño, completamente ajeno al mundo exterior, distante a los planes de Padre y la idea de destrucción masiva de humanos de Envy; a hora le valía nada cualquiera de ambas…

Sin notarlo, soltó su hoz del agarre de su mano, porque entonces solo pasaba por su mente la idea de quedar detenido en ese momento; la dulce mano de aquella mujer de penetrantes ojos azules le hacía tener un cosquilleo en el estómago. Quiso volver en si y despertar de aquella locura que esa musa le había provocado, mas, otra parte dentro de sí le imploraba dejarse sumiso, recibiendo aquella caricia de la dulce mano de la mujer, para luego dejarle ir y tener alguna vez quizás, la suerte de volver a verla a ella y a sus penetrantes ojos color zafiro. Cerró sus ojos para sentir su mano más intensamente recorrer su rostro, y perderse en aquella locura en la que se había visto inmerso: ¿Quien era ella? No lo sabía, solo podía decir que no recordaba donde había visto antes esos ojos suyos, mas aún así si le sonaba su cara… quizás, de otro tiempo, otra vida… cuando él ¿le amaba? apartó su mente de tal idea, ¿Cómo eras eso posible? Sabía que era un homúnculo, y que ellos eran hechos a partir de la vida de alguien que alguna vez existió en este mundo… ellos tenían como cualquier ser humano personas a las que conocía, recuerdos, vivencias, objetos… todas esas cosas que se extrañaban al perderlas… y la mayoría de aquellas cosas a las que el humano de quien procedía estaba apegado se convertían en el ahora en su punto débil, pero ¿Cómo entre tanta gente en este mundo, se había topado precisamente con ella, que tal vez le conocía? No lo entendía y odiaba en verdad no poder hacerlo, pues era de aquellos que no le gustaban las preguntas sin respuesta, ¿La suerte tal vez? Detestaba admitir que alguna invención humana pudiese dar una explicación lógica a una situación que no comprendía en lo absoluto. Él solo se dejaba llevar por ese conjunto de sensaciones en su cuerpo, y nada más que eso le importaba

Otra bomba explotó en aquel recinto abandonado. Winry se había equivocado: si había peligro en ese lugar; la suerte, después de todo, aún no le sonreía absolutamente

**--Fin del capítulo dos—**

* * *

..:**Alea iacta est**** :..**

_"La suerte está echada"_

* * *


	3. Memento mori

* * *

**Holis!! T.T lamento de verdad la demora... pero últimamente he estado algo resfriadita u.ú**

**Gracias por los comentarios nn**

* * *

**3.--****Memento mori**

No lo entendía, realmente no le cabía en la cabeza el como había llegado a estar en aquella situación tan extraña. No sabía las razones por las que estaba permitiendo que esa niña le acariciase el rostro de esa forma tan sutil... y menos entendía el porqué se dejaba sumiso ante aquella caricia sublime, que se extendía por su rostro, subiendo y bajando por su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos para sentir el contacto más profundo de su delicada mano acariciarle; luego los abrió, maravillado al toparse con las tristes orbes azules de la niña.

-¿Por qué?—le preguntaba ella entre lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas, y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de él

Bajó la mirada. No sabía que responder, porque siquiera él lo entendía ¿Cómo se lo explicaría entonces? No tenía las respuestas que con lágrimas ella le pedía. Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo, mirando hacia un lado, perdiéndose de sus orbes azules que le interrogaban, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

"Como a un cachorro" pensó él, intentando no volver a mirarla, pues se encontraba acosado ante sus ojos inquisitivos llenos de dudas que él no sabía como responder… porque siquiera él lo sabía, porque tal vez él tenía las mismas dudas que ella; pero jamás se atrevió a pedir una respuesta a sus superiores; algo que le hiciera entender su razón de ser, su razón de vivir…

-No lo sé…. —le contestó siéndole franco, viendo nuevamente a los ojo de la niña sin desviar su mirada de estos—No lo sé…--volvió a repetir, cuando sintió que esa mano que le acariciaba tan dulcemente se despegaba de su rostro, bajando lentamente hasta quedar al en posición normal al lado de sus muslos

-Tu eres Edward, ¿lo recuerdas?—le decía, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero que intentaba acallar—Dime que aún nos recuerdas, Ed ¿Verdad?

No sabía que hacer; esa mujer le hablaba tan tristemente, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza; se sentiría el ser más despreciable del planeta—más de lo que ya era en realidad—si le decía la verdad: Que no sabía si era Ed, que no recordaba nada ni a nadie que estuviese relacionada con la persona de quien fue creado. Levemente bajaba la mirada, la desviaba de sus ojos y no le quería hacer frente.

"Que triste es querer…" pensaba él, mirando hacia el suelo, donde se hallaban los pedazos de rocas que alguna vez fueron el muro que el mismo había destrozado al entrar ¿Por qué había entrado precisamente en ese lugar? Si probablemente estaba vacío; jamás espero encontrarse en una situación así cuando decidió atacar allí "Pobre humana ingenua" pensaba mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, ahora con su mirada apagada; sintió como si mirara hacia un abismo en lugar de sus ojos zafiro "¿Por amor es capaz de hacerme frente, sin importarle si la mate o no?" la observó con lástima, mientras ella gemía entre cortadamente "O es valiente… o es una estúpida" miró hacia el techo, intentando no reírse de la expresión de niña fuerte que la de los ojos azules intentaba tener en sus aspecto, haciéndose la valiente.

Luego de eso, otra explosión más fuerte que todas llegó hasta ambos. Winry se encogió hasta el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos para así protegerse de la fuerza de la detonación. Pride en cambio, siquiera se movió y el aire para él solo logró desordenar sus cabellos color oro, pero ni su mirada ni su posición cambiaron. Winry se impresionó al ver la expresión de nada en el rostro de aquella criatura inhumana, cuyo aspecto se asemejaba al de su amigo, sin entender como, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver sus ojos tan vacíos contemplar hacia el abismo del terror y sin inmutarse siquiera. Sintió miedo; sintió temor al verlo; él no tenía sentimientos… no parpadeaba, no gritaba, no estaba asustado; era él un ser sin piedad: una criatura horrorosa, salida desde el tártaro del infierno para venir por ella y llevársela de este mundo, de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que ella pudiese imaginar. Él no dudaría en hacerlo, pues ni creía ella que conociera la piedad y ni el remordimiento.

El muro de pronto comenzó a venirse abajo; ella volvió a protegerse la cabeza con los brazos y esperar que no se le viniese encima. Pronto todo se volvió negro y no supo más: solamente divisó una sobre rodearle ¿La muerte sería, tal vez?

&

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía como demonios terminó de esa forma: Protegiendo con su propio cuerpo a la humana para que no resultara dañada con el derrumbe del techo encima de ella… no se explicó la fuerza interior que le dijo desde el primer instante en que la vio en peligro que la protegiese con su propia vida si era necesario; y estaba ya de más decir que así mismo lo había hecho. La apretó contra él todo lo posible, lazándola más hacia el suelo y recibiendo él, los pedazos del techo caer sobre su cuerpo…. Y en verdad no le importó; pues él tenía la inmortalidad a su favor, además, aquellas heridas en sus cuerpo sanarían pronto… quizás al día de mañana ya no hubiese no rastro de estas. Pero ¿Y ella? Era tan solo una débil humana, que había despertado en él una sensación que nunca creyó poder sentir.

-Vaya problema…--murmuró sentado sobre ella, con las piernas separadas, rodeando su cintura--¿Qué he hecho?—contemplando el rostro sufriente de la muchacha, suspiró sin entender sus acciones.

La cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr; si no salía de allí pronto, vería como todo se vendrá abajo, con ellos incluidos; quedando sepultados así bajo los escombros. ¡No! No lo permitiría, no la dejaría morir como cualquier repugnante humano en aquella destrucción masiva ¡No! Él la iba a salvar, sería entonces la primera cosa que haría por si mismo, algo que él decidiera para él, por si mismo y no por ordenas de Padre, o por las locuras sádicas de Envy: Haría algo que realmente le naciera desde lo más recóndito de su ser; si es que en aquel cuerpo vacío había un despojo de lo que alguna vez fueron sus sentimientos.

Pronto se vio a su mismo corriendo con la muchacha herida entre los brazos, inconciente, pues no se movía; por la cabeza de Pride había pasado la idea de que ya estaba muerta y no dormida como él creía… o como quería creer tal vez. Negó con la cabeza ante tal idea: ella estaba viva, si estaba viva—se decía a si mismo—no podía morir, no sin antes al menos decirle su nombre, saber quien era y la razón por la cual le decía "Ed"· Una palabra que había causado un extraño sentimiento dentro de sí, que se ahogaba en su pecho como si sus entrañas se revolviesen; haciendo que su mente viajara hacia otro estado—como en otro mundo, más exactamente—y todo se tornaba borroso, imágenes y voces oía a los lejos cada vez que ella decía esa maldita palabra "Ed", y él ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso o quien era ese; solo sabía que esa palabra le dañaba… y pronto averiguaría el por qué.

-Humana, prometo que no morirás—le decía sin razón, pensando que de esa forma ella le oiría y abriría los ojos, y le diría que estaba bien. Tal vez lo decía porque había llegado a la locura, o porque simplemente deseaba hacérselo saber y que ella supiese que su decisión había sido dejarla vivir, y que por ello la protegería hasta tenerla a salvo de las garras de los otros homúnculos que de seguro se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande al ver a tanto humano sufrir y morir… e imaginándose la sonrisa sádicamente burlesca de Envy hizo que se estremeciera. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría el de ojos violáceos cuando notase su ausencia en el asalto? Se molestaría, eso era seguro.

Su cabeza envuelta de pensamientos, recuerdos que le hacían perder en momentos la conciencia, nublándose su vista y comenzaba una cierta clase de dolor—que según los humanos llamaba mareo—le habían dominado; pero él siguió su instinto de salvar a la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos. Corrió lo más que pudo, sin importarle entonces donde iba; sus pies reaccionaban por si solos al dar cada veloz paso por el cemento, que ahora se veía reemplazado por la tierra húmeda que se apagaba a sus pies descalzos y le impedía avanzar con más rapidez. La apretó contra si, deseando que no estuviese muerta, esperando que sobreviviera si así lo era; sin notarlo, besó la frente de la muchacha en un arrebato de protección y ante la idea de que no despertase más

"Despierta, abre los ojos" pensaba, mirándola dormir mientras corría lo más veloz que sus pies pudiesen. Cada vez estaba más lejos de la ciudad en ruinas, acercándose más al bosque donde ella podría estar a salvo, alejada del peligro.

Poco tiempo después se halló en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado, andando ya por el sendero de las rosas frescas por el rocío de la mañana, que nuevamente le recibían por su camino mientras él corría Recordó entonces que cerca de allí estaba la cueva en la que durmió durante la noche anterior. Se sintió aliviado al saber ya donde la dejaría descansar en tanto sus heridas sanaran o mientras la Ciudad Central se volvía un lugar más seguro para volver.

"No quiero perderte" pensó, divisando la cueva desde lejos "No quiero perder la única pista que tengo sobre mi pasado" La veía cada vez más cerca, mostró un brillo en sus ojos al verse a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se detendría a atenderla, dejar que descansara y de esa forma podría preguntarle a ella que tanto sabe sobre el humano a partir del cual él fue creado. No era que le interesase a él acabar las cosas que ese hombre hubiese dejado pendiente, ni arreglar su vida ni terminar sus objetivos…

Él solo quería entender su presente

Deseaba saber la razón de eso recuerdos tan tormentosos, que se metían en su cabeza día tras día y cuya presencia era dolorosas; sufría al ver a aquellas personas que pareció querer tanto, pero siquiera conocía sus nombres, ni recordaba bien sus rostros, pues en su cabeza solo se mostraban imágenes borrosas de su vida, que al irse siempre dejaban en él un profunda tristeza al no entender nada en aquellos recuerdos; sumergiéndose cada vez más en su soledad y tristeza al hallarse solo en este mundo.

Entró a la cueva y lo primero que hizo fue recostarla sobre el lecho de ramas secas donde él la otra noche había dormido; la dejó lo más cuidadosamente posible recostada, procurando no lastimarla ni herirla más de lo que ya estaba: él no sabía como ser cuidadoso ni cuan delicados podían ser los seres humanos—en especial, una mujer—por lo que intentó alejarse un poco de su lado para no dañarla en un descuido. Junto ambas manos de la chica sobre su vientre y luego contempló sus heridas: estaba llenas de raspones en todo el cuerpo, algunos sangraban mientras que otros no; su tobillo izquierdo parecía estar lesionado, aunque no lo sabía con certeza; fuera de eso, no supo reconocer más heridas en el cuerpo de la niña frente a él, y eso le alivió de cierta forma

"¿Cuál será su nombre?" se preguntó a si mismo, observándola de pies a cabeza mientras ella dormía sobre las ramas secas; corrió algunos mechones rubios despeinados sobre el rostro de la muchacha para así contemplarla mejor "Es linda…" pensó sin expresión en su rostro, permaneciendo con cara de nada que tanto le caracterizaba. Pero a si mismo no podía engañarse: Ella si era linda, más que eso, de cierta forma algo en ella le parecía familiar, algo muy querido; como si la hubiese conocido de toda su vida…

"Señorita Winry" recordó: así la llamaba la pequeña que la acompañaba y que esa mujer frente a él tanto se esmeraba en proteger ¿Qué habría sido de esa dulce niña? No lo sabía, ni le importaba en lo más mínimo… Lo único que si sabía era que ya conocía el nombre de aquella mujer que le ayudaría a recordar, comprender y saber su destino.

-Señorita Winry—le dijo, tomándole una de sus manos y apretándola con la suya, no bruscamente, sino de una manera más bien dulce, al igual que la mirada con la que le veía descansar—Cuando despierte, todo tendrá sentido, y entenderé al fin el porque estoy aquí.

**--Fin del capítulo tres--**

* * *

..: Memento mori:..

_..: "Recuerda que vas a morir, recuerda que eres mortal" :.._

* * *


	4. Veni, vidi, vici

_**Hi!! Aquí el capítulo cuatro n.n **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!**_

* * *

**4.-- Veni, vidi, vici**

La miró un instante y su rostro se volvió nuevamente serio, más bien, no se notaba expresión alguna en sus ojos, ni había nada dibujado en su rostro. Era una cara de "nada" tal como la palabra lo indicaba. Pasó sus manos por el rostro durmiente de la rubia, acariciando levemente alguno de los mechones aún revueltos, que él se ensañaba en ordenar uno por uno, como si la vida no fuera más que ese leve contacto de la yemas de sus dedos hacia las finas hebras de su rubia cabellera, manchadas con algo de sangre seca en ellos, lo cual no le agradó en absoluto. Retrocedió un poco, jugando lentamente con sus dedos contra los de ella durmientes, inmóviles; le pareció gracioso como él podía manipularlos a su voluntad; enredaba sus dedos entre los de ella y luego movía su mano en un compás seguido, que se repetía una y otra vez y al él no parecía aburrirle: al contrario, le encantaba jugar con la mano de esa muchacha contra la suya. Ansioso, deseó probar más y comenzó a llevar su mano hacia el fino y hermoso cuello de esa niña recostada frente a él, mientras a su lado la miraba descansar quedito, sin intentar hacer ruido para no molestarla.

"Tan tranquila que se ve durmiendo" pensó, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia el final del cuello de la rubia dulcemente "¿Tanto duermen los humanos?" Se extrañó, quitando su mano de encima de ella y de esta forma viendo hacia la entrada de la cueva en la cual se refugiaban. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y ellos habían llegado hasta allí al medio día ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Y ella aún dormía, sin dar indicios de que pronto despertara ¿De verdad estaba durmiendo? Llevó sus manos hacia sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del de ella--sin estar conciente de lo que ello significaría si ella despertara y lo viera en esa posición—e intentó percibir su respiración… y en sus adentros solo pedía "Por favor, que ella esté viva". Al principio, una angustia comenzó a subir hasta su pecho al no oírla respirar… cerró sus ojos fuertemente, concentrándose de lleno en la respiración de la muchacha y esperando—desde lo más recóndito de su ser—que si estuviese respirando, que estuviese viva y que pronto despertara…

…No pudo describir su alegría cuando la oyó respirar débilmente, pero ella estaba viva, y eso era lo importante. Sus ojos de pronto se vieron adornados con la esperanza leve de saberla viva a su lado…

Se distanció un tanto de ella, sin dejar de sujetar aquella mano que apretaba levemente sin querer soltar y procurando no usar mucha fuerza en el agarre.

"Parece una muñeca" Reflexionó seriamente viéndola de nuevo "Me pregunto si alguna vez irá a despertar…" A veces, había momentos en los que se preguntaba como eran los humanos, cuanto diferían de ellos… o que cosas para ambos eran similares; y esta era esa clase de momentos. Los homúnculos como él no dormían, y de ser así lo hacían muy poco, pues al contrario de los mortales, ellos no se cansaban nunca siempre y cuando llevaran Piedra Roja dentro de si mismos; de la misma forma pasaba con sus heridas, sanaban rápidamente mientras tuvieran ese preciado elixir en su cuerpo. "¿Pero los humanos?" se preguntaba a si mismo "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan dormir?" Sus ojos bajaron al suelo de tierra, como si allí estuviese escrito la respuesta, pero obviamente no fue así tal como él ya se lo esperaba "¿Cuánto tiempo toman sus heridas sanar?" Con las yemas de sus dedos, delineó una de las heridas que sangraba levemente en su rostro—Y si mal no recordaba, fue la que él mismo le había provocado con su Hoz, en el momento en que la estaba amenazando—y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por aquella marca, intentando hacer que desapareciera en acto, pero está de más decir que eso no sucedió: la herida seguía allí, y mucho peor; se había percatado que habían rastros de sangre en los raspones de sus brazos. Sin saber que hacer, se llevó una mano a la frente, instando pensar, deducir o tan solo adivinar como demonios se curaba a un humano

Hierbas medicinales…

Esa era la respuesta…

Había leído hace un tiempo un libro de la biblioteca de Padre, cuando aún estaba encerrado en aquella habitación sin poder salir. Curioso como solía ser él, se infiltró en cada rincón de la misma; y fue allí donde encontró ese estante repleto de libros, al principio sin saber que decían, pero luego de un tiempo relacionó las letras y en menos de dos semanas de nacido había aprendido a leer. Uno de los libros que le llamó más la atención fue el de "Medicina Natural" pero lo creyó obsoleto cuando comprendió que los homúnculos no la necesitaban; porque ese libro tenía un fin para los seres humanos que él tanto detestaba como así se le había enseñado.

Cerrando los ojos, intentó visualizar cada una de las páginas de aquel ejemplar dentro de su mente, donde analizó una a una cada imagen que recordase de las ilustraciones de ese libro, tanto así como las instrucciones que había para la preparación del ungüento medicinal que le aplicaría a la muchacha.

-Espérame aquí. —le dijo a la de cabellos rubios, acariciando la mano que había quedado sobre su vientre al dejarla recostada, deseando que ella lo escuchase aún en sueños—Volveré en unos instantes…

Pronto se dio cuenta que la noche estaría pronto a caer, y de así suceder, jamás podría encontrar las dichosas plantas en medio de la oscuridad. Decidido, se puso de pié y se echó a correr lejos de la cueva en su búsqueda. Algo dentro de sí que no supo distinguir rogaba que a su regreso ella estuviera despierta y consiente: sana y salva de las garras de la muerte. Pero para que ello ocurriera, para que ella estuviese bien, él debía darse prisa… o jamás volverían sus orbes vacías a toparse con las suyas zafiro, llenas de amor y de esperaza… cosas que él desconocía, pero que gustaba contemplar a través de sus ojos.

**&**

Luego de un mareo y una absoluta oscuridad reinante a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron viendo la escasa luz del día, a punto de extinguirse para dar paso así a la noche, donde la luz de luna sería la encargada iluminarla. Contemplado sus brazos cubiertos de heridas; recordó aquellas imágenes que hubiese preferido dejar atrás en el olvido. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas analizando lo sucedido; y luego se hallaba ella en un lugar completamente distinto al que había visto por última vez al cerrar sus ojos, creyendo que nunca más volvería en su vida a ver nada más que él rostro de aquel hombre que sería su asesino.

Ese muchacho…

Aquel hombre de ojos vacíos que tanto se parecía a su adorado Edward…

Iba él a darle muerte ¿verdad? ¡¡Por qué no lo había hecho entonces!! Si aún estaba viva, si solo su cuerpo estaba herido por los derrumbes de la Ciudad que no sabía ya si aún existía. Si ella estaba allí, en un lugar al que seguramente él le había llevado, su pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y no lo entendía… Si dijo que deseaba matarla, ¿Por qué aún seguía con vida? Su mente trató de asimilarlo, pero tan solo pudo saber que sus ojos estaban húmedos, y entonces una vana idea cruzó por su mente, espeluznante.

La había traído hasta allí para torturarla… Dejándola viva para que sufriese consiente el dolor de ser cortada por esa gran Hoz que él llevaba consigo; sonreiría y mientras que ella lloraría de dolor, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas de impotencia, él practicaría con ella todas y cada una de las atrocidades que solo él infierno podía superar, infierno donde seguramente él había surgido

Algo en ella le decía que saliera de allí lo más pronto posible si no quería que su más horrible pesadilla se volviese realidad

Rápidamente, intentó ponerse de pié, pero justo en ese instante se percató que su tobillo izquierdo le dolía, tal vez era un esguince o tal vez algo mucho más serio: No le importaba mucho el dolor que pudiera sentir al caminar, lo que le preocupaba era que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pié, ni mucho menos caminar en lo absoluto ¿Acaso él la había lastimado para que no pidiese escapar? De ser así, estaba mucho más claro que tenía pensado torturarla, la idea cobraba más fuerza aún.

-Edward…--musitó como un quejido de dolor, apoyándose en las piedras de los lados de la cueva y así no caer al suelo. Murmuró su nombre dolida por dentro ¿Realmente era él su agresor? La idea le atormentaba y le inquietaba a la vez: su querido amigo convertido en un arma de destrucción.--¡Ed!—gritó en la soledad cubriéndose sus ojos de lágrimas que fueron cayendo hacia el suelo de tierra, ahora humedecida.

**&**

Más rápido de lo que había planeado, pronto estaba él regresando hacia la cueva, cargando en sus manos las hierbas que currarían a su presa; también llevaba entre estas, algunas hojas secas, ramas pequeñas de árbol y unas manzanas que había encontrado. De seguro ella tendría hambre cuando despertara, tal como sentía él cada vez que descansaba durante un largo rato. Como no tenía idea con que se alimentaba a los humanos--o a las mujeres como lo era ella-- había llevado un poco de todo para darle de probar… y lo que ella le gustase no tardaría nuevamente en encontrar al haber ya explorado los alrededores de aquel bosque bajo la luz de luna. Debía darse prisa si deseaba no perder la cueva de su vista entonces. Pride había pensado igualmente que en caso de que ella también se alimentara de Piedras Rojas como él—lo que creía a su parecer más lógico que todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos—no tendría ningún problema en darle parte de su reserva de Piedras, con tal de volver a verla sana…

La noche caía apresuradamente a su parecer, y eso no le agradaba para nada ¿Qué haría la Señorita Winry si al abrir sus ojos no lo veía? Seguro que estaría asustada al verse inmersa en aquel bosque donde no sabía ni como había llegado hasta allí. Tenía que apresurase, y comenzó a correr velozmente, tanto como sus piernas así se lo permitieron. Dentro de su pecho, algo le había implorado que siguiera, que no se detuviera, porque algo le había pasado a ella.

-¡Winry!—exclamó, cuando el dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable. Angustia, pero él no lo sabía

Una leve sonrisa fue delineada en su labios, cuando se encontró a tan solo unos cuantos metros del lugar donde ella descansaba

"Que ella esté bien, que haya despertado" Rogaba a sus adentros, mientras levemente se oían sus pasos al entrar despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para que, en el caso de que ella aún durmiera, no se sobresaltara en sueños… eso era lo que él menos quería

Winry, al oír sus pasos lentos aproximarse hasta ella, sintió como si la sangre se le helara, como si un frío recorriera su espalda y el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante: La hora de su muerte. Dejó de sollozar y sus ojos llorosos fueron apagados por la mirada de terror al ver la muerte acercarse tan fríamente hacia ella

Pride al principio la oyó llorar, pero creyó ese llanto producto de su imaginación, pues tan pronto él se asomó al verla, ya no la oyó sollozar más. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la vio sentada en el suelo, a un rincón del conjunto de ramas donde él la había dejado antes de salir. Lentamente, se acercó hasta ella, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dejando sin importancia alguna todas las cosas que había cargado precipitarse al suelo. Sin percatarse del miedo que ella sentía al verlo, estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro mojado por sus lágrimas, secarlas con cada uno de los dedos de su manos y decirle, suavemente "Tranquila, ya estoy aquí… nada malo te va a ocurrir" Pero en lugar de eso, cuando su brazo estaba a medio camino de su rostro y se inclinaba para quedar a su misma altura, escuchó:

-¡Aléjate!—exclamó ella, cerrando sus ojos por la fuerza de su grito, sin querer verle nuevamente además--¡¡Vete!!—seguía diciendo, aunque de cierta forma tenía claro que sus palabras no detendrían a su agresor para que no cometiera el acto; pero al menos deseaba expresar todo su dolor antes de morir.

Al oírla, el homúnculo sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho; no quería dar crédito a las palabras que le decía

-Por favor, no me hagas daño…--volvió a sollozar, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, inclinándose aún más hacia el suelo

El de ojos vacíos por un momento, sintió como su corazón se enternecía; por unos leves instantes, el impulso de ir a abrazarla fuertemente entre su brazos y acallar su dolor de la forma que fuese, se hizo dominante cada vez más sobre su ser. Inconsciente, según él, perdió el control de si mismo, olvidando por unos instantes su fría personalidad… y simplemente se dejó llevar

Sintió los brazos de ese ser monstruoso rodearle, no perversamente, sino cálida y sutilmente; atrayéndola hasta su pecho fuerte, mientras una de sus manos se preocupaba de acariciar sus ahora desordenados cabellos, luego, vio como esa mano descendía hasta sus mejillas, donde quitaba de su rostro las lágrimas derramadas que adornaban sus ojos tristemente. No vio la expresión de ese ser, pues su mentón se apoyaba sobre su cabeza dulcemente.

-No quiero hacerte daño—le dijo fríamente, al menos, así lo sintió ella—Es lo que menos deseo en este mundo. —La estrechaba más fuerte contra si mientras más le hablaba—Por favor: No me tengas miedo… yo…

-¿Edward?—su voz fue interrumpida por aquella palabra, que para su gusto ella había dicho muy dulcemente--¿Eres tú?

No sabía como responderle; no podía porque ni él mismo sabía de qué le estaba hablando ella.

-Yo…--bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir

-Sabía que estabas con vida, Ed…--se apoyó más fuerte sobre su pecho, rodeándolo a él también con sus brazos: correspondiéndole él suyo. —Yo sabía que no habías muerto

Pride solo se limitó a abrazarla más contra si mismo, sin hablar ni nada. Tan solo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos así, como ahora por siempre…

Y es que ver esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos azules nuevamente sonriente no le hacía desear nada más en su existencia…

**--Fin del capítulo cuatro—**

* * *

**..:**** Veni, vidi, vici :..**

**..: ****"Llegué, vi, vencí" ****:..**

* * *

**_OK, con esto estoy segura de que fanfictió me odia T.T _**

**_Es curioso, pero de todas las viñetas Ed!Pride/Win de la tabla que he hecho, esta es la que menos me convence... no lo sé, simplemente así lo sentí yo_**

**_Gracias por leer!!_ **


	5. Statu quo

**_Si yo creía que el cap anterior me había quedado extraño, este definitivamente se lleva el premio XD_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios!! n.n_**

* * *

**5. —Statu quo **

Entre la multitud presente en la estación de trenes, se podía apreciar perfectamente a una chica de cabellos rubios, cuyas ropas estaban bastante mal, pues se encontraban semi-rotas en muchos puntos de la teñida. Su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto con algunos raspones en las partes visibles de su piel, al igual que su rostro: seguía lindo, pero tenía algunos moretones y algunas raspaduras.

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Winry, buscó con la mirada algo dentro de la estación de trenes, sonriendo cuando lo encontró: Un teléfono, claro estaba. Rápidamente se acercó hasta él e inspeccionó sus bolsillos en busca de alguna moneda con la que pudiera pagar el coste de la llamada y hacer funcionar aquel aparato; sonrió cuando la halló y no dudó en ningún momento para meterla en el orificio del teléfono y así poder utilizarlo. Marcó unos números y luego, con ambas manos puestas sobre el auricular, comenzó a desear con todo su corazón que del otro lado de la línea estuviesen bien.

-¿Aló?—oyó al otro lado. Nerviosa, contestó

-¿Sra. Gracia?—atinó a preguntar

Del otro lado se hizo un silencio. La de cabellos rubios rogaba que todo estuviese bien y aquello que temía no fuera una realidad

-¿Winry, eres tú?—le preguntó

-S-si—tartamudeó la chica, algo nerviosa mordiéndose parte del labio inferior ante tal desesperación

-Niña, ¿Dónde estás?—la voz de la mujer sonó preocupada, tal como lo haría una madre—Elysia llegó a casa sin ti, asustada me dijo que la protegiste del hombre que quería matarlas… Yo comencé a preocuparme cuando oí por la radio lo que sucedía en Central y rogué a los cielos que ambas estuviesen bien…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha: Elysia estaba bien y esos era todo lo que necesitaba saber para estar tranquila.

-¿Dónde estás?—volvió a preguntar la mujer. Winry bajó la mirada

-Yo… No puedo decírselo—entristecida, contestó—Si algo importante me pasa, yo la llamaré, no se preocupe

-Pero…

-Adiós… no puedo decirle nada más…. —Lenta, pero decididamente, colgó el teléfono, dando paso así a una mirada triste, que bajaba hasta el suelo frío de cemento bajo sus pies. Suspiró con resignación, recordando con algo de amargura los últimos momentos de su vida y luego, como reacción, volvió por el mismo camino que había venido.

Sin ánimos, continuó su recorrido por la estación, lento, como si lo que menos deseara en esta vida fuera llegar a su destino; y de cierta forma lo era… no quería que sus orbes azules se toparan nuevamente con el peligro inminente como lo habían hecho el día de ayer, y no sabía si en un futuro cercano aquello se volvería a repetir y seguramente no correría con la misma suerte que tuvo la vez anterior.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, debía preocuparse ahora por ese presente… y por aquel detalle que perturbaba su inconciencia sin encontrarle explicación alguna, que le revolvía las entrañas hasta llegar a su roto corazón que no sabía como no caía al suelo de tanto dolor. Tal vez fuerte era su voluntad para no echarse a llorar allí frente a todo, como deseaba hacerlo en ese preciso instante: Sin importar cuanta gente la estuviese viendo, deseaba gritar, quería llorar y no le importaba arrojarse al suelo en aquella desesperación que sentía ahora, llorar, gemir, y gritarle a los cuatro vientos su dolor era lo que debía hacer como mínimo para acallar esa angustia que la iba consumiendo poco a poco… Pero por una mágica y paranormal razón no lo hacía; se contenía y seguía viendo fijo al suelo de cemento de la estación, poco importándole si parecía una condenada a muerte en ese estado, chocando levemente con otras personas y ni siquiera se giraba a pedirles perdón, ni cuenta se daba, pues su mente era presa de esa triste realidad que actualmente le estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Se detuvo al llegar a los asientos de espera, buscando con la mirada aquel que había dejado esperando para realizar aquella llamada tan urgente.

-Ya…--musitó al llegar a su lado, sin mucho ánimo y más como un suplicio que debía cumplir

Aquel a quien le habló, cubierto con una capucha que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, dejando solo a las vista un cabeza curiosa en algunos sentidos, como la de un niño que quiere observar todo, pero que es obligado a quedarse quieto, tan solo contemplando el poco suelo bajo sus pies descalzos y parte de su cuerpo, sin contar sus manos en donde sus dedos índices jugaban uno contra otro sin saber que más hacer para pasar en rato mientras la esperaba. Al oír la melodiosa voz de la muchacha, se giró hasta ella con lo bien podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero que se borró al ver el rostro triste de la niña frente a sus ojos, volviendo a bajar su mirada hasta su propio pecho.

-Bien—contestó, levantándose del asiento, en el cual su presencia era bastante llamativa para todos esos ojos que lo contemplaban fijamente; más aún después de ver a su compañera, con ropas rajadas y raspones en parte de su cuerpo, pero considerando lo que había sucedido el día anterior en Ciudad Central, no era de extrañar ver gente toda herida por allí caminando. Pride la miró nuevamente cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, pero esta última se giró en ese instante para ver la hora de salida de los trenes a su lado, por lo que el de cabellos rubios debió desviar esa mirada al suelo.

Pasando sus ojos por cada uno de los carteles puesto para lo viajes, Winry divisó el que estaba buscando: El tren hacia Rizembul, sonrió por ello y luego su vista se posó en el horario de salida: En quince minutos más ¡Genial! Pronto estaría en su hogar y se alejaría por unos momentos de aquella horrenda ciudad que tanto trauma le estaba causando.

-En quince minutos más sale nuestro tren—le explicó al rubio, quien alzó su mirada ante las palabras de la rubia, pudiendo así verla a los ojos como desde hace eternidades quería hacer. —Aunque, hay un problema—reflexionó Winry, llevándose una mano al mentón y entre cerrando los ojos para pensar más; luego, llevó ambas manos hacia los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde indagó hasta que su manos se toparon con el tacto del papel entre ellos, sacó esos papeles y luego de contarlos uno a uno, suspiró--¿Tienes dinero?—preguntó, aunque imaginaba que la respuesta que él iba a darle sería negativa, pero a fin de cuentas nada perdía en intentarlo.

Tal como ella imaginó, el de ojos dorados frunció el ceño

-¿Qué es dinero?—preguntó el de cabellos rubios, tal como ella había pensado

Suspiró.

-El dinero es—comenzó a explicarle—Algo que te permite adquirir cosas a cambio de él—le indicó el papel entre sus manos, que no alcanzaba siquiera para la mitad un solo pasaje--¿Entiendes?—le decía lo más sutilmente, lamentándose en el fondo porque sabía que esta noche también iba a pasarla en una cueva fea y fría como la anterior… y no era algo precisamente agradable: nada comparado con la dulce cama que le esperaba en Risembull, en la cual desde hace mucho no dormía entre sus sábanas… Simplemente, le quedaba añorar algo que no sería

-¡Ah!—comprendió el homúnculo, llevándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la comisura de sus labios--¿Esto es dinero?—le preguntó, sacando bajo su capucha un montón de billetes que, según lo que Winry vio, alcanzaba para diez pasajes más con ida y vuelta incluidos.

Impresionada y con los ojos maravillados ante esa sorpresa inesperada, Winry se volvió hacia él

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso?—le inquirió. Pride se encogió de hombros sin mayor interés y luego le contestó, ocultando un poco el orgullo que sentía al ver que le era útil a la muchacha

-Padre siempre nos da esto para las misiones—le contestó. Winry se preguntaba quien era ese tal "Padre" que el hombre frente a ella siempre mencionaba, pero ya habría tiempo después para hacerle esas preguntas, cuando estuvieran en Risembull tranquilos y lejos de todas las amenazas de la ciudad en la que estaban. Otra razón que quizás fuera la más acertada del por qué no le preguntó más, era que la de ojos azules no deseaba siquiera imaginar a que clase de misiones iba ese rubio tan parecido a su Ed…

-¿Con esto alcanza?—le preguntó, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado que el hombre frente a ella no conocía el valor del dinero, por lo que aún no estaba aliviado como ella al quitar tal preocupación de encima de sus hombros.

-Si, por supuesto—le sonrió, transmitiéndole tranquilidad en esa mirada que el de cabellos rubios desvió al girarse hacia un costado

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos que ninguno de ellos parecía querer romper

-¿Vamos?—la voz de Winry finalmente fue la que rompió ese silencio, estirando su mano hasta el chico de ojos perdidos en el abismo de su soledad, que parecía hacerse cada vez más grande a medida que le consumía el silencio. Pride aceptó su mano, enlazándola con su suya sin entender lo que ese gesto significaba para los humanos, y al parecer Winry no lo recordaba; pues a la mirada de las personas frente a ella, daba a entender que ambos parecían ser una pareja. A la rubia nada le incomodaba, solo deseba comprar el bendito boleto que la llevaría a casa

A su hogar que tenía tan abandonado.

**&**

La imagen de una muchacha triste se reflejaba perfectamente en el vidrio de la ventana del tren, que contrastaba con el paisaje por el cual iba recorriendo la máquina. Se recargó contra las paredes de este y parte de su rostro se vio apoyado en el vidrio, sintiendo así la sensación fría y calmada que le transmitía. Por su cabeza muchas ideas y pensamientos pasaban en un ir y venir veloz, que ella prefería dejar pasar y dejarlos al flotar en su mente vagamente. Lo que menos deseaba ella era tener que ponerse a pensar sobre ese extraño muchacho sentado al frente suyo, imitando su posición… pero sus ojos parecían estar mucho más concentrados en ver la noche inundar los bosques y los caminos que ponerse a pensar profundamente. De hecho, Winry estaba casi segura de que dentro de esa cabeza no pasaba ninguna idea o pensamiento, como le ocurría a ella… y esa imagen que veía de él le recordaba a un muñeco de ojos inexpresivos.

Con ojos iguales a los de la muñeca que Ed le había regalado hace tantos años atrás…

Negó con su cabeza fuertemente. En estos momentos los que menos deseaba era seguir aferrada al recuerdo de Edward Elric, no después de lo que se había acabado de enterar por aquel muchacho… No quería siquiera tan sólo pensar por qué razón ese hombre frente a ella se parecía tanto a Ed… y prefería mejor no indagar más con aquellas ideas revueltas en su cabeza tan colapsadas de tantos traumas en tan pocas horas. Que ironía: hace tan sólo dos días su vida era normal, y ahora se encontraba escondiéndose con un ser que se autodenominaba a si mismo como "Homúnculo" Otra palabra que ella no conocía y que prefería preguntarle a él cuando estuvieran ya en casa… de otras forma, creía que en ese mismo instante se echaría a llorar frente a todos, sin importarle las miradas que se posarían sobre ambos dentro de ese tren camino al lugar que alguna vez llamaron "Hogar"

Pero eso había sido hace muchos años atrás…

El rostro inexpresivo del joven se volvió hasta los ojos azules intensos de la muchacha, preguntándose a si mismo que era lo que pasaba por la mente de mujer humana; vio sus ojos humedecerse y como ella se empeña en ocultarlo, recargando su rostro aún más al vidrio, y sus mirada se perdía entre el paisaje, entre los bosques ocultos bajo el manto de la noche… Pride siguió mirándola fijamente, pero ella ni cuenta se deba de aquello; seguía enfrascada en los recuerdos de Edward que resurgían de su mente… y si siquiera intentaba verlo a él, no deseaba mirarlo por tan sólo unos segundos, pues su imagen sólo le traería recuerdos dolorosos de aquel que tanto amó.

"¿Amé?" se preguntó a si misma, reclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento "¿Realmente amé a Ed?" Bajó su vista, hacia su pies "Yo sí amé a Ed…" se afirmó a si misma, sintiendo como una lágrima quería desbordarse de sus ojos y le imploraba que la dejara caer hacia sus mejillas, para luego morir entre sus manos que se movían una contra la otra. Subió su mirada y esta se topó con los ojos vacíos del rubio, quien no apartaba su vista de los suyos, ahora cubiertos de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella para intentar secar sus lágrimas como lo había hecho la noche anterior, mas el rostro de la rubia se giró hacia su izquierda, impidiéndole a él tocarla tan sólo.

-No es nada—se excusó ella, secándose los ojos con las mangas de su rota chaqueta, pasándola por estos. Pride volvió a mantener la distancia que los separaba, sin decir nada: en el fondo, sabía que la muchacha le mentía, y lo podía confirmar en sus ojos desolados, nada parecidos a los ojos alegres que adornaban su rostro de niña… Pero no podía hacer nada si ella no le quería contar, por más que lo deseara, él aún no se ganaba la confianza de ella…y eso le dolía de cierta manera; mas solo le quedaba esperar el momento en que ella decidiera abrirse a él y supiera de esa forma entonces la razón de esos sollozos que parecían querer romperle por dentro

Porque se sentía el ser más infeliz de la faz de la tierra si ella lloraba por causa suya…

Porque era por él ¿Cierto? Ella sólo lloraba cuando lo veía, cuando sus orbes azules se topaban con las suyas vacías… y de pronto estaba llorando… y ni siquiera sabía la razón del por qué siempre era así con él… aunque hubiese momentos en que le dedicara esa sonrisa que tanto le tranquilizaba, eran mínimos comprados por las lágrimas que por él lloraba.

-…Mmmm…--sin más que decir, se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Winry, al sentir el tacto de esa piel y los respiros lentos y cautivantes tan cerca de sí, no pudo más que sonrojarse notoriamente al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Sintió de pronto como la mano izquierda de ese homúnculo acariciaba sus mejillas

-¿Qué haces?—le preguntó sorprendida

-Te acaricio ¿No ves?—contestó dulcemente el chico, deslizando su mano por toda la mejilla de la rubia. Acercó su cabeza hacia ella, donde sus labios estaban muy próximos el uno del otro, y ella sentía de pronto que quería devorarlos, pues tan apetitosos y exquisitos que se veían. Para su suerte—o su desgracia, dependiendo de la forma en que se viera—él alejó sus labios del leve rose con los suyos, y se acercó hasta sus oídos, donde, con voz seductora, le dijo:

-Quieres… que… ¿me quede aquí contigo?—una pregunta inocente, pero que le supo como la más osada de todas las perversiones de su mente. Había cerrado los ojos para sentir esa dulce voz susurrarle al oído… y se decepcionó mucho cuando él se alejó de allí--¿Qué dices?—los ojos del muchacho eran inocentes, Winry se sintió de lo más perversa al imaginarse con él en situaciones nada infantiles. Lo ojos de él seguía atentos a los suyos, esperando que de los labios de esa mujer que se había vuelto el centro de su vida, saliera una respuesta. Ante la impaciencia de esas orbes, ella se apresuró en contestar:

-Ven aquí—le sonrió, y Pride intentó hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la alegría que se enmarcaba en sus labios.

Y estaba feliz: se llevaba mejor con ella y eso había resultado ser mucho más de lo que había esperado cuando decidió dejarla con vida

…En el fondo, simplemente deseaba que todo eso nunca acabara, que siempre pudiera estar así, apoyado sobre ese hombro, jugando con esa larga cabellera rubia que gustaba enredar entre sus dedos… y contemplar esos hermosos ojos que terminarían por volverlo loco.

**_--Fin del capítulo cuatro—_**

* * *

**..:****Statu quo:..**

_.: Estado actual de las cosas :.._

* * *


	6. Carpe Diem

Lamento la demora, aquí está el siguiente capítulo n.n

* * *

**6****—Carpe Diem **

Durante algunos segundos, la suavidad de las blancas sábanas colocadas sobre la cama, acompañando el lecho con las almohadas de igualmente color, hacían que la rubia que yacía sobre aquel colchón palpara levemente con la yemas de sus dedos la suavidad de su alrededor, sintiéndose cada vez más perezosa aún ante la idea de deber levantarse de allí, puesto que el sol asomado desde la ventana de junto daba indicios de que el día había llegado finalmente para su desgracia, y ella aún se sentía cansada. A sus adentros su cuerpo le rogaba seguir bajo aquella calidez de la cama y se negaba rotundamente a abandonarla. Para ella ese día, no existía nada más que ese contacto dulce de su descanso en su todavía herida piel que, aunque la mayoría de los raspones ya no le ardieran, había algunos que por el contrario le dolían.

-Vamos Winry…--susurró para si misma, con los ojos a medio abrir sobre la almohada. Su mente en blanco y aún medio inconciente le impedía pensar con total normalidad—Levántate… no seas vaga…--se decía a si misma, moviéndose débilmente hacia los lados, corriendo hacia abajo las sábanas con sus pies, dejando de esa forma descubiertas sus piernas; de igual modio hizo con sus brazos que débilmente se alejaban de la almohada, sosteniéndose de estos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas estaba arrodilladas. Apenas hecho esto, observó a través de su ventana como los rayos del sol ayudaban a sus durmientes ojos.

Winry se levantó aún somnolienta de la cama, caminando despacio y a pies descalzos en dirección al cuarto de baño. Al llegar allí se lavó la cara con abundante agua, sintiendo a medida que se despertaba mejor como recuerdos e imagines pasaban por su mente, pero había algo que no le permitía entenderlas del todo ni darles un orden fijo. Cepillando sus dientes comenzó a ver su rostro en el espejo y notó como una marca de cortada cuya sangre ya había secado estaba allí y simplemente no recordó como había podido hacerse tal daño. Todo le parecía tan extraño. Enjuagó su boca por última vez antes de cerrar la llave del agua.

Tan confuso… tan extraño… ¿Por qué no podía recordar? ¿Por qué había olvidado lo ocurrido el día anterior? Llevó su mano derecha hacia la frente intentando pensar. No dijo tan siquiera una palabra. Sus ojos aún estaban vacíos, tristes ¿Cuál era la razón? La desconocía completamente. Que horrendo era no poder saber siquiera porque estaba herida ¿Por qué había olvidado? ¿Es que acoso se obligó a si misma a no recordar? Su cabeza le dolía levemente, y recordó entonces que ella estaba en casa de la Sra. Gracia, no en su propia casa como ahora estaba ¿Cuándo había ido a parar allí?

O era que acaso…

…¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Se metió a la tina de baño y al hacerlo el agua se rebalsó recibiéndola. Sus ojos seguían ausentes, perdidos. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor así, bajo la calidez y tranquilidad que el agua le hacía sentir. Realmente necesitaba aquel baño, nuevamente sin recordar el por que. Miró su cuerpo desnudo enjuagarse con el jabón que desplegaba espumas y burbujas cubriendo su desnudes, algo que le pareció tan relajante como aquel sueño en su cama. Se alegró ampliamente cuando notó que las heridas que había recordado tener estaban esfumándose, aunque auque aquello no implicaba que no le doliera si se rozaba con algo en esas partes.

& & &

La tostada con mermelada encima le había parecido bien, de hecho más que deliciosa acompañada por la tibia leche del desayuno. De alguna extraña forma durante todo el tiempo había sentido un mal sabor en su boca, como si hubiese comido algo para nada agradable al contacto de su paladar. Winry no sabía por qué recordaba esas cosas. Sentada en la masa con una ropa ligera de verano, aunque afuera pareciera hacer frío. La mesa se veía tan vacía, y aún más la casa a no ser por alguno que otro ladrido que Den le daba cariñosamente a su ama

"¿Y si me ocurrió algo tan traumante que me hizo olvidar?" se preguntó a si misma sin entender aquel razonamiento que a la vez le parecía acertado e incluso el más cercano a la realidad

Silencio…

…Había un silencio sepulcral tras ella…

Sintió miedo; sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y vio impotente como todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil ante el miedo que sentía. Era tal su terror que no quería por ningún motivo girarse a ver lo que le ocurría. Ella se consideraba una chica nada tímida, valiente quizás… pero jamás había recordado tener a la muerte tan cerca ¿O si?

"No logro recordar…" Estaba inmóvil, sólo sus piernas se movían al temblar "Tengo miedo, me van a matar…" La tostada con mermelada de damasco seguía allí, en su mano a medio comer y ciertamente dudaba mucho que después de aquello, pudiera hacerlo "Edward…" llamó en su interior, cerrando los ojos ante su recuerdo con mucho esfuerzo. No podía siquiera articular palabra escuchando una siniestra respiración ella, mientras tres pasos se acercaban tras si.

Winry creyó sentir una sonrisa juguetonamente siniestra acercarse hasta ella, la tomo desde atrás por los hombros y, como si supiera perfectamente como causar los terrores más grandes que un ser humano pudiera percibir, se acercó a su oreja y sopló lentamente en su oído, bajando lentamente y sintió luego su respiración suave en su cuello. La rubia no se podía creer que en aquella situación se estuviera sonrojando de esa forma. Lo sintió subir lentamente, parecía estar de cuclillas en el suelo. Él sonrió y con voz seductora le susurró unas palabras al oído.

"Buenos días, querida Winry. Te he traído hierbas medicinales para que te cures" Sonrió, apartándose de ella. Lentamente la de los ojos azules se giró a verle.

Ese rostro…

…esos ojos oro…

…ese cabello dorado…

…ese cuerpo…

..¿Quien?...

-Edward…--la voz no le salía, sus ojos miraban a ese joven frente a ella directamente.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

…No era un mal sueño…

…no era una pesadilla…

…era tan sólo la cruel realidad de su vida…

-¿Winry?—preguntó al verla con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba impresionada. La miró ahora y estaba distinta a cuando la vio cuando quiso darle una sorpresa al llegar. No se movía, creía que era parte del juego… Ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente, examinándolo con ojos vacíos y eso no le gustaba. Sabía perfectamente que sus ojos siempre habían lucido vacíos como los tenía ella, pero eso no significara que le gustase ver a las demás personas con esa mirada en los ojos: especialmente si se trataba de ella. De Winry le había cautivado la mirada tierna y alegre de sus ojos por los cuales la dejó con vida. Ella no le había querido mirar en todo el trayecto del tren y prácticamente se pasaba evadiéndolo ¿Por qué ahora lo miraba tan detenidamente? Además esa mirada… no le gustaba en absoluto ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que se mostrara así con él? ¿Algo incorrecto? ¿Por qué le estaba mirando así? Miró hacia su mano donde traía consigo aquellas hierbas que desde temprano salió a buscar para tenerla cuando ella despertara: Winry se veía tan delicada e indefensa cuando los sueños se apoderaban de ella. Eso a él le gustó tanto que no quiso molestarla para que le acompañara y le mostrara el lugar para poder, de esa forma, traerle aquellas plantas que esperaban pudiera curar las feas heridas que por su causa ella tenía en su cuerpo. ¿No le gustó lo que había hecho? ¿Le incomodaba que él las trajera? Había hecho algo mal, estaba claro pero no sabía que había sido—Winry… ¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó, avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar tan cerca que su mano pudiera tocar sus mejillas. Vio sus ojos acuosos, eso significaba que quería llorar--¿Te sientes bien?—alzó sus manos hasta sus ojos, secando el lagrimeo que de ellos emanaba. Winry seguía sin moverse—Dime algo… ¿Estás bien? Háblame… ¿Estas enojada?, Win…--se entristeció igualmente que ella al no verla reaccionar. Comenzó a moverla lentamente, cada vez aumentando la velocidad, y ella aún no reaccionaba--¿Estás enferma?—era inútil, no le respondía. Pride comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Perdería la única pista de su pasado?--¡Háblame de una vez!—le gritó molesto, levantándose del suelo. Ni aún así respondió—Maldición…

Miró hacia todos los lados angustiado en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla a salir de ese trance en el que estaba metida, o al menos algo que le ayudara a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas y que de alguna manera pudiera salvarla. Mas lo único que encontró en su búsqueda fueron los furiosos ladrido de una perra molesta por lo que él la había hacho a su ama. Pride no tenía intención de reclamarle, pues bien sabía que se lo merecía y ese animal estaba en su derecho de reprocharle por sus acciones.

¿Y Winry? Seguía allí sentada, con la tostada a medio comer en su mano como antes de caer en trance. Alrededor de su boca levemente se podía notar pequeñas marcas de la leche que bebía. Sus ojos seguían vacíos

"¿Qué te pasa Winry?" pensó. La volvió a mirar y estaba como antes "¿Estás muerta? ¿Te he matado?" apretó sus manos en forma de puño, tan fuertemente que sus uñas se incrustaron a su piel y comenzó a sangrar: le dolía pero no le prestó atención a su sufrir. Winry se había vuelto el centro de sus preocupaciones.

En un arrebato y sin dudarlo siquiera la tomó de las caderas y la colocó sobre sí para cargarla. Velozmente corrió hacia la habitación de la muchacha dónde la noche anterior ella le había pedido ayuda para que la acostara: estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuanta que se lo estaba pidiendo. Pride la acostó como lo había hecho la noche anterior, porque luego de abrir la puerta de la casa la había notado media dormida, diciéndole por último aquellas palabras que le pedían un favor. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a nadie, mucho menos a cargar a alguien tanto como lo había hecho con ella. Pero ¿Podía explicarlo? Con Winry era diferente, con ella era completamente otro homúnculo que ni él mismo se reconocía. Luego de depositarla en la cama la cubrió con las sábanas como lo hizo anoche. Los ojos de ella estaban entre abiertos.

"Al menos algo se movió" pensaba en el momento en que la mascota entraba a la habitación, preocupada por su ama. Se quedó sentada en el suelo al lado de Pride y no le ladró en absoluto, sólo gemía tristemente viendo a su dueña en tal estado. El homúnculo se sentía tan culpable

-Siempre tengo la culpa de todo, ¿No? ¿Den?—bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba con su mano la de Winry. La perra lo miró como si pudiera comprenderlo—Creo que tu nombre era Den ¿O me equivoco?—la mencionada movió la cola en señal de afirmación, acercándose más hacia el homúnculo hasta recargarse en su pecho—Vaya, ¿Quién te entiende?—se quejó con una fingida molestia—Anoche querías morderme cuando entré con tu ama en mis brazos ¡Y ahora tú también me abrazas! Eres extraña, te pareces a Winry: A ella tampoco puedo entenderla ¿Tú la entiendes?—la perra ladró—Que bien ¿Podrías decirme como puedo entenderla? Vamos…--le sonrió levemente, y como todas sus sonrisas se desvaneció rápidamente—Tu tampoco eres humana y pareces entenderle a ella y a todos, parecen llevarse muy bien… Yo no soy humano… y no logro descifrar como entenderlos… ¿Me dirías el secreto?—Sus ojos se iluminaron vanamente—Es que siempre parece como si le hiciera daño sin querer… me gustaría hacer algo por ella—bajó la mirada, acariciando la mano de Winry quien aún no despertaba—Siempre tengo la culpa de todo…

Den miró al homúnculo frente a sus ojos y sintió que le conocía. Tal vez estaba bastante vieja y su final estaba cerca pronto, pero no estaba loca ni había perdido el juicio. Anoche no logró reconocerle, mas hoy… sus ojos tal vez estaba viendo al que según su ama le dijo tristemente un día había muerto: Ella creía estar viendo a Edward Elric nuevamente. Ladró por eso y Pride reaccionó.

-Es verdad—reflexionó Pride luego de escuchar los ladridos de la perra—Nada saco si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada. Winry va a despertar…--Lentamente se levantó del suelo apoyándose de los bordes de la cama. Den lo observó quieta esperando ver que haría finalmente. El homúnculo de los ojos vacíos se subió sobre la cama acercándose a la rubia que yacía inconciente sobre la cama—Winry, afuera hay un día hermoso—no mentía: aunque el cielo estuviese cubierto de blancas nubes que daban claras pruebas de que muy próximo vendría una tormenta, decía la verdad ya que el aire estaba puro y los pastizales tan agradables cuando caminaba descalzos sobre ellos—Deberías aprovechar el día, no te duermas y levántate…--Miró hacia un lado. La tostada que la muchacha traía en la mano yacía ahora caída y desparramada en el suelo de madera; la mermelada lo había manchado. Den lentamente fue lamiendo aquella mancha para que su ama al despertar no la encontrara—Winry… no seas vaga y levántate…--Tomó sus mejillas con su mano izquierda. Los ojos de ella aún estaban entre-abierto al igual que su boca. Parecía estar muerta… ¿Winry estaba muerta? ¿Él la había matado? Bajó la cabeza ante tales pensamientos—Estar contigo Win… quisiera poder aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar a tu lado… no te vayas…--se acercó hasta ella y le susurró esas palabras al oído, intentando ser lo más delicado y cuidadoso posible. Quería transmitirle lo que sentía de una forma en que ella pudiera oírlo y no se le ocurrió otra manera de aquella que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, a la vez sentía un gran temor por volver a hacerle sin saber lo que le había hecho hace unas horas atrás. Afuera el sol se estaba ocultando, clara muestras que desde la mañana había pasado mucho tiempo atrás… y Winry aún no "despertaba".

"Siempre acabo dañando a las personas…" bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, inocente ingenuo que no pensaba en aquel acto como una perversión humana, sino como un refugio de su angustia en el cual se apoyó y tal como pensó, era cálido porque podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la chica palpitar dentro de este, mientras su cabeza se acomoda entre esas dos pequeñas y para él hermosas montañas que extrañamente no entendía por qué el no las tenía. Probablemente era porque no era un humano como ella "… a pesar de que nunca quiero hacerlo… siempre termino hiriéndolas cuando lo único que busco es algo que… parece como si hubiera olvidado… y duele: duele mucho porque a mis adentró sé que era algo muy valioso, algo muy querido y anhelado por mí… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo entonces? Soy tan egoísta… Ahora te dañé a ti sin querer… ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Es que acaso estoy maldito?" cerró los ojos y atento escuchó los latidos de la muchacha de los hermosos ojos azules, como aquel extenso mar que un día recordó ver.

-Quise encontrar mi pasado, lo deseé con toda más fuerzas, Winry… deseaba tanto saber quien era… No obstante solamente te encontré a ti ¿No te parece extraño? En tan poco tiempo he llagado a estimarte tanto como para nunca desear matarte, aún menos verte morir… es como si… te hubiese conocido toda la vida.—le habló suavemente esperando ser escuchado, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era estar haciendo el ridículo frente a la perrita que estaba a su lado gimiendo de tristeza—Es curioso, porque lo que te estoy diciendo de mí es algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, siquiera a Padre: Porque tú Winry eres importante, si no lo fueras te aseguro que no estaría sobre tía haciendo este ridículo—alzó nuevamente su mano para acariciar su cálidas mejillas sonrosadas, su mano lentamente fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios que pronto le cautivaron sin entender la razón. Se levantó de su lado, separando sus piernas en su cintura sobre ella. Realmente esperaba no estar incomodándola en aquella posición, porque de una extraña manera una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que saliera de allí si no deseaba encontrar problemas con ella. Rió levemente por eso, no lo creyó real—deberías aprovechar este día tan hermoso ¿Ves? Se está poniendo a llover porque las nubes creen que no las quieres ver, anda, salgamos…--volvió a moverla y nada pasó. Se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia por no saber que más hacer, pues sus ojos semi-abiertos le asustaban… tan vacíos que se veían—Te necesito tanto… mucho más que a mi pasado—volvió a inclinarse entre sus pecho para oír sus latidos nuevamente, pero lo que obtuvo repitiendo su acto fue algo que verdaderamente le impacto: Sus latidos… cada vez se hacían más débiles e inaudibles

"No puede ser cierto"

-¡Winry!—le gritó sintiendo como su propio ser colgaba también de un delgado hilo que se rompería si el de ella también lo hacía--¡Maldición!—Rápidamente se acercó hasta su rostro el cual sin hacerse esperar comenzó a tocar en busca de que ella se despertara

La necesitaba…

La necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba…

…o mejor dicho "Como las rojas piedras que comía"…

…¿Qué haría si de verdad ella no volvía a despertar más?...

…Saber que aquello era su culpa y de nadie más que de él...

…¿Podría perdonarse a si mismo si eso ocurría?...

No...

…Simplemente no podría… ni siquiera existir…

-Lo siento…--acercó sus labios a los suyos tristemente, depositando así un beso en ellos. Lo hizo como siempre sin saber por qué, ni la razón: Tan sólo sabía que era algo que estaba esperando hacer desde hace mucho, algo que había olvidado y que ahora había recuperado. El interior de Winry se sentía tan dulce y exquisito, porque sabía a mermelada de damasco; seguramente pues era lo que había comido. Cerró los ojos ya que no podía hacer nada y si es que podía no sabía que era lo que debía hacer; sin embargo eso fue algo que le dictó su interior, de la misma forma que aquella vez en ese destruido almacén cuando la vio por primera vez y esa voz le dijo que la protegiera con su propia vida.

-Ed…--musitó apenas sus labios se estaban separando de los de ella. Nuevamente el brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar. Den ladró de felicidad al ver que su ama reaccionaba nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor y únicamente pudo ver el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo sobre ella que le estaba besando. No era Ed, él estaba muerto… ¿Entonces? Los ojos del homúnculo se abrieron dejando a la vista unos preciosos ojos dorados que sin embargo era opacos por la falta de brillo en ellos. Viendo a los ojos directamente a la chica y aún con los labios sobre ella parpadeó muchas veces antes de caer en cuenta de la realidad.

-Winry…--No continuo: no por falta de palabras que pudiera decirle en aquel momento de alegría en su ser, sino bien porque había recibido de ella un sonoro bofetón que le hizo callar.

La escena se congeló en aquel acto, al tiempo en que los ojos de la rubia se mostraban llorosos.

-Pride…

—**Fin del capítulo seis—**

* * *

"**Carpe Diem"**

"_Aprovecha el día"_

* * *


	7. Tabula Rasa

_**Gracias por los comentarios n.n**_

* * *

**7—Tabula Rasa **

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente entre ambos rubios. Al despertarse Winry y ver a Pride encima de ella besándola de aquel modo y sin su autorización, no hizo más que enfurecerle y darle apenas pudo una sonora cachetada. No fue débil como tenía previsto, e incluso cuando le golpeó le llegó a doler hasta ella misma viendo la fuerza de ese golpe.

De aquel día, no había dejado de llover…

Desde que estaba allí sentada en ese escritorio, intentando armar un nuevo modelo de automail que desde hace mucho había querido intentar hacer, pero que por causas de su estadía en Cuidad Central se había obligado a posponer. Ahora que estaba en casa, con tan pocas cosas que hacer ya que Den no era la misma perrita juguetona y no se movía tanto como costumbre: los años le habían caído encima; y que rara vez se podía apreciar un cliente en esa época del año por Rizembul en busca de los automails Rockbell, menos aún esperaba que bajo esa intensa lluvia que no paraba y de hacerlo, eran breves minutos nada más: definitivamente era completamente improbable que un cliente llegara a su hogar… Y Pride ¿Qué podía decir de él? Desde aquel día lo había notado más distante y muy callado hasta el punto de sólo decir una palabra si se le preguntaba y normalmente, daba las respuestas con monosílabas… todo aquello era, en resumidas cuentas, una perfecta escusa para ponerse a trabajar en su implante

Ahora lo miraba disimuladamente mientras hacía su trabajo: Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana sentado en una silla mirando la lluvia caer gota a gota hasta que llegaran al suelo, eso era todo lo que hacía y lo único a lo que al parecer de la rubia prestaba el homúnculo atención. Volviendo a su trabajo, comenzó a conectar los últimos cables para unir el automail, le faltaba poco para terminar y sonrió por ello. Tomó entre sus manos los tornillos y seguido, agarró el destornillador luego de ubicarlos correctamente, ya casi estaba listo… faltaba únicamente una pieza, ese pequeño tornillo que desde que fue sacado del empaque donde lo había comprado, supo que era especial ¡Oh! Faltaba tan siquiera con mirarlo y se podía apreciar cuan única era su aura positiva que de él emanaba, razón por la cual ella lo había dejado al último, ilusionada que sería ese pequeño amigo suyo el que daría punto final y exitoso a su nueva obra de arte. Las manos emocionadas soltaron el destornillador cuando estuvo bien fijo a su punto: simplemente no lo podía creer. Retrocedió un poco con la silla y tomó aquel implante que sustituía a un brazo derecho entre sus manos, probando el movimiento correcto de sus articulaciones falsas. Todo estaba listo. Lo había conseguido.

-¡¡Lo logré!!—exclamó a los cuatro vientos alzando el automail por encima de su cabeza. La silla por la fuerza de su salto calló al suelo fuertemente. Escuchando tal escándalo, Pride se giró lentamente hacia la rubia que daba saltos en la sala con su implante entre las manos al que le daba besitos, mientras juraba y daba por hecho el homúnculo, le susurraba palabras de amor y afecto, aparte de las muchas felicitaciones que le daba al brazo que abrazaba con cariño.

Pride simplemente no podía entender la razón de su alegría repentina ¿Había enloquecido? Arqueó levemente una ceja ante aquello y la volvió a mirar nuevamente dando vueltas en la sala tomada de la mano con el implante como si se tratara de la mano de su amado: Si, definitivamente había enloquecido.

-Esto es genial…--abrazaba al implante completamente sonrojada--¡¡Y tan sólo me llevó dos días completos en terminarlo!—se dejó caer en el sofá para acurrucar aún más el implante y disimuladamente y sin mostrarle importancia, descansaba de su trabajo totalmente exhausta, pero bastante satisfecha con los resultados.

El homúnculo siguió allí, mirándola desde su lugar sin moverse porque por su cabeza ni siquiera se le pasó la idea de ir a felicitarla por su esfuerzo, porque así era él y no por ello era una persona de hábitos desagradables y nada cordiales: Es porque ella no se lo había pedido. Pride estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas que le fueran ordenadas sin quejarse y sin reclamo alguno, las cumplía y con ello estaba satisfecho pues Padre así lo estaba; jamás hacía algo que le naciera realmente hacer a menos que se tratara de la vida de aquella chica alocada que veía fijamente en esos momentos ¿La razón? Ni él sabía por qué con ella era diferente. Suspiró levemente luego de verla jadear acostada sobre el sofá por el cansancio que le había traído como consecuencia su trabajo que hizo con esmero. Pride sonrió un poco al verla a ella también sonreír con los ojos cerrados y teniendo completa vista de su rostro de niña: La sonrisa de Winry era contagiosa. Lo que Pride no sabía en aquellos momentos cuando creía contemplarla sin que ella lo notara es que por la cabeza de la rubia de ojos azules estaba pasando una idea que la alegraba enormemente, y con eso era feliz. Den contemplaba al igual que Pride a la muchacha, pero a diferencia de él, a ella no le extrañaba en absoluto lo que sus ojos veían porque estaba acostumbrada a esa casa tanto como la conocía a ella perfectamente.

**&**

-Sigo sin entender…--el rubio miraba incomprensiblemente el mantel blanco y el florero que tenía, uno en cada mano, porque de la nada Winry se los había lanzado cuando estaba desprevenido y no se percató cuando los objetos iban por los aires hacia él. Gracias a Padre que no los había dejado caer al suelo, en especial el florero ¿cuántas veces ella le había pedido ser cuidadoso? Mira quien hablaba…--¿A que viene todo esto?

La muchacha que contemplaba por el cristal de horno el pie de manzana que preparaba se sorprendió por la pregunta del muchacho. Inclinada para ver su creación, se paró derecho hasta poder ver los ojos de duda de Pride, pues para ella estaba todo muy claro…

-Pues quiero que pongas el mantel sobre la mesa para que la cubra—le respondió arqueando una ceja porque ciertamente dudaba que esa fuera la respuesta que él estaba buscando de su parte. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando él asintió con la cabeza con expresión en el rostro de que su duda había sido finalmente aclarada.

-¿Y el florero?—preguntó, levantando la mano donde lo traía--¿Qué hago con él?

Winry dio un respiro. Al principió se sorprendió con su pregunta tan extraña a algo que ella consideraba tan lógico. Creyó que sus preguntas iban enfocadas a otra cosa y era ella quien no sabía entenderlas, sin embrago después de verlo asentir tan satisfecho por su anterior respuesta se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuánto diferían ellos, que algo tan básico para ella a él le era extraño? ¿En que clase de mundo vivía? ¿Cómo era que vivía? Corrió ese mechón travieso de su cabello tras su oreja para pensar mejor. Lo veía allí parado esperando una respuesta tan clara a su parecer

"¿Y si le pregunto de su vida?" pensó bajando la mirada hasta los utensilios sucios que habían sido testigos de cómo hacía paso a paso aquel postre que deseaba que él probara "Nunca le he preguntado nada sobre él… aunque llevamos una semana juntos…"

Parpadeo él varias veces en tanto ella se quedaba tras el mueble de cocina pensativa, sumida en sus pensamientos. Pride sostuvo su mirada con la de ella, que le miraba y no lo miraba a la vez; difícil de explicar porque a pesar de que los ojos de ella lo miraran atentamente a él, quien siquiera hacían un leve movimiento, parecían ambos estar ausentes y mirando hacia un punto que él no hallaba o quizás, simplemente no podía ver. A veces, a su creer, había cosas que ella parecía notar y él siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, o tal vez eran cosas que no entendía…

Al sonar un leve "tink" tras la espalda de la rubia que lo miraba como hipnotizada, supo esta entonces que el pie de manzanas ya estaba listo y en ese instante volvió a la realidad. Se giró para buscar otras cosas entre las alacenas y dentro de los cajones del mueble, en lo que recopilaba los utensilios usar tanto así como las cosas que deseaba utilizar en la decoración de la mesa. Tan esmerada estaba en su trabajo y a la vez tan alegre, porque desde hace mucho que no retornaba a sus labores, aquellas que solía hacer en su casa que no recordó la presencia del homúnculo aún de pie, con esa barrera de un mueble de cocina separándoles, sin moverse y con la mirada vacía, aún en espera de una respuesta que la rubia se había olvidado de dar. Winry se molestó consigo misma por haberlo olvidado de ese modo, como si no existiera, haciendo una mueca aprovechando que Pride no podía verla estando de espalda hacia él.

-Sobre la mesa…--respondió rompiendo el silencio. El de ojos dorados comenzó a abrir la boca para formularle una pregunta que a raíz de aquella respuesta había seguido, pese a que no estaba muy seguro de entender. Winry, adivinándolo, se adelantó a responder antes de que él formulara la pregunta—…luego de que pongas el mantel, lo pones encima ¿Vale?—se volvió para mostrarle una sonrisa plena—Ahora prepararé algo para Den—dijo bajito luego de que se volviera a voltear hacia su trabajo en la cocina.

Pride permaneció allí unos segundos después de aquello, luego simplemente se giró a paso lento hacia el comedor con ambas cosas entre las manos. Allí hizo todo lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera: colocar el mantel sobre la mesa y sobre este colocó el florero, no muy seguro donde iba, si al centro o en una de las esquinas, ella no se lo había dicho mas a su parecer la forma más correcta y adecuada en que se veía era en el centro, definitivamente allí lucía bien y tan solamente esperaba que su decisión fuera aprobada por ella. Terminado su trabajo se encontró a si mismo sin nada que hacer y al no saber en que más ayudarla decidió quedarse allí porque le pareció más sensato quedarse allí en lugar de ir hasta ella a molestarla: únicamente aquello le había pedido y únicamente aquello debía hacer. Era, en resumidas cuentas, como si ella le hubiese dado una orden y las ordenes siempre la cumplía estuviera o no de acuerdo con ellas…

Un momento…

¿Desde cuando ella podía ir dándole órdenes?

Aún más… ¿Desde cuando la obedecía a ella? Su lealtad estaba con Padre y solamente con él, su creador, quien le dio la inmortalidad de la que él estaba gozando ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Es decir… ¿Cuándo fue que una humana cualquiera como aquella que tenía enfrente podía decirle que debía hacer? Todo se le volvía confuso en ese instante. Tomó asiento y se llevó ambas manos en la cabeza. Por Padre… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué hacía él allí viviendo con ella? ¡Ah! Si… ya lo recordaba: simplemente no quería ver el rostro de Envy enfurecido con él por haber salvado a la pista de su pasado y encima con ello, había abandonado la misión que él tanto adoraba… ¡Oh, Padre! ¿En que cosa había caído que hasta se le había olvidado que hace mucho debía dejarla? Si… quizás sería más conveniente preguntarle a ella después sobre su pasado, porque ¿Cómo decirlo? Sentía que al hacerlo estaría abriendo una herida que aún no terminaba de sanarse dentro de ella, por supuesto que quería saberlo, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa conocer su pasado para llenar esa hoja en blanco de su vida porque ¿Qué otra cosa más que eso era? Le hacía falta la tienta que escribiera en esa hoja las palabras que desde hace mucho debieron estar escritas en trazos de la mano de una pluma que por experiencia sabía escribirlas con delicadeza… Mas ¿A que precio? Si ella resultaba herida por su culpa, después de haberle dejado ese espacio de su hogar y se sintió raramente parte de algo que extrañaba, una cosa que también deseaba tener, pero que también había olvidado ¿Podía acaso ser tan desgraciado para hacerle eso a ella? Era todo un caso, je… ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, cada vez se daba cuenta que deseaba más cosas que no había recordado, siempre lo olvidaba todo lo que tal vez deseo alguna vez… algo que ahora tenía y sin darse cuenta, deseaba tenerlo para siempre y jamás alejarse…

Deseaba estar a su lado siempre, porque la necesitaba…

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Si, definitivamente estar tanto tiempo al lado de un humano le estaba afectado, sobre todo si ese humano era una mujer rubia de cautivantes ojos azules que llevaba por nombre Winry, un nombre que recordaba, sí, vanamente entre sus recuerdos había alguien con un nombre similar a ese ¿era aquello verdad? Sí, lo era… ¿Por qué entonces se mostraba como si nada ante él? Pensándolo mejor, puede que ella haya visto únicamente a su humano una vez y de allí el asunto no pasaba a mayores y tal vez, ni siquiera le recordaba, Sí debía así, eso tenía que ser de esa forma.…

¿Por qué intentaba auto-convencerse de que así era? Era más, como algo en lo que secretamente deseaba, porque por ningún motivo quería renovar lazos con aquellos humanos que lo conocieron como su semejante, no: simplemente tenía curiosidad por muchas cosas que no acababa de entender del todo, no era que intentara rehacer una vida humana y por el estilo hacer cosas como completar los asuntos pendientes que había tenido antes de morir…. Sin embargo, muchas de las cosas de aquel lugar le sonaban tan conocidas como si una vida entera hubiese convivido con ellas pero ¡No! No podía ser así… ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué los azares lo habrían llevado justo a ese lugar?

La hoja en blanco entonces, cada vez se va manchando con la tinta caída del tintero, se está manchando y nadie desea limpiarla

-¿Te sucede algo?—él alzó su vista y sus orbes vacías se toparon con las suyas azules, cautivantes. Frente a él ella sonreía tan espléndidamente que a verla de ese modo llegó a sentirse triste: ella le regalaba una sonrisa, y él ni siquiera podía hacer eso— ¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza bajando después la mirada para de esa forma romper aquel contacto visual

-¿Te gusta el pié de manzana?—preguntó ella después de tomar asiento frente a él, enseñándole aquel postre que en su vida había visto, bueno: al menos eso creía él.

-¿Qué cosa?—frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. Winry se quedó pensativa

-¿Nunca has visto uno?

-Jamás en mi vida…

-Vaya…--suspiró dejando el pie sobre la mesa, el cual tenía los trozos ya cortados y listos para ser servidos--… ¿acaso no recuerdas que te dije que te haría uno cuando… todo terminara…?—dijo en un tono tan inaudible que afuera apenas se escuchó como un susurro. Bajó la mirada.

-¿Me dijiste algo?—preguntó él, alzando la mirada hacia ella. Era lo suficientemente inteligente y de buen oído como para haber asegurado que dijo algo.

-No, no era nada—lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, sonriente.--¿Quieres probar uno?

Con duda y nada de curiosidad, acercó su mano hasta un pedazo del pie tan sólo por una simple razón del por qué lo hacía: porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo con esos ojos que, quisiera o no, acababa por siempre por convencerle secretamente. Aunque era muy orgulloso para admitir que así era. Estiró la mano, cogió el trozo y lentamente se lo llevó a la boca, mascándolo en seguida en silencio ante la atenta mirada de evolución de Winry.

-Está bueno…

-¿En serio?

-Sí

Se alegró, mas en seguida agachó la mirada recordando aquello. No deseaba llorar por lo que intentó no pensar en ello

-Perdóname por lo del otro día

-No, fue mi culpa…

"_Fue mi culpa: siempre ha sido mi culpa por jamás entender cuanto te he querido…_

_Pero, Ya es tarde ¿No?_

_A fin de cuentas, ya no soy e__l mismo…_

_Siempre es mi culpa…_

_Después de todo, soy una hoja en blanco…_

_Y espero… espero hasta ese día en que tú escribas en mí esas dulces palabras que en vida jamás te di oportunidad de escribir_

_Una hoja en blanco sin nada escrito…_

_Sólo eso soy y nada más…"_

—**Fin del capítulo siete—**

* * *

"**Tabula Rasa"**

"_Hoja en blanco"_

* * *


	8. Deus ex machina

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n. He aquí un nuevo cap

* * *

**8—Deus ex machina**

Los días pasaban y con ellos poco a poco él iba entendiendo más sus hábitos a tal punto en que, casi con exactitud, podía predecir lo que ella haría todo el día desde la mañana hasta el caer de la noche

Y es que con esa clase de rutina, no se necesitaba ser un gran sabio para saberlo.

Durante la noche en su manto oscuro, sus ojos vacíos se internaban en los bosques poco visibles a la luz de la luna. Arrodillado frente al marco de la puerta, pasaba sus dedos delicadamente sobre la superficie de los bordes en medio de su aburrimiento y a la vez, en su completa y absorta mente llenas de pensamientos fugaces que iban en un ir y venir dentro de su cabeza apenas pudiéndolos procesar. La sala de estar estaba vacía y únicamente su presencia era la que rompía en silencio en aquella habitación, aunque en general la casa completa a esas alturas de la moche estaba en completo silencio de no ser por algunos leves gemido que emitía levemente la chica que dormía en una de las piezas del piso de arriba.

Al escucharlas, sentía como algo dentro de si le dolía enormemente, llevando su mano a su pecho y sentándose completamente en el suelo, para después abrazar sus piernas y apoyar su mentón sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Pride no era tonto, él sabía perfectamente que detrás de todo aquello había algo que aquella muchacha de nombre Winry le estaba ocultando, la pregunta era entonces ¿Por qué? Si había intentado portarse con ella de la mejor manera posible, intentando en todo momento de hacerlas cosas lo más bien que pudiera ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Se preguntaba a cada instante y la única respuesta que hallaba a su pregunta es que la manera de actuar que ante ella tenía estaba errada: tenía que hacerlo por la fuerza, sí, debía obligarla a decirle todo lo que de él sabía, ya que a este paso voluntariamente no había querido decirle ni una sola palabra al respecto, y la paciencia a él se le estaba agotando. Sonrió con malicia ante aquello.

-Tú te lo has buscado, humana—sonrió y acto seguido se levantó del suelo con la misma sonrisa en los labios presentes sin haber cambiado en absoluto. Caminó a pasos lentos y sus pies descalzos retumbaban en la habitación mientras él determinado subía las escaleras que hace más de una semana debió subir para tenerla mejor vigilada.

"Que idota he sido todo este tiempo" pensó llegando hasta el final de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso "He cometido un error mortal, pero ya lo solucionaré. No puedo esperar más" Caminó hasta donde los ruidos de sus respiros le indicaban, acercándose a cada puerta hasta llegar a aquella donde sus suspiros se hicieran más audibles. Sonrió cuando encontró la adecuada, ya que ni siquiera tuvo que poyar su oído contra la puerta, pues aquella estaba abierta dejándola ver claramente dormir semi-descubierta entre las sábanas de la cama que cubrían su joven cuerpo de mujer.

La vio aún estando bajo el umbral de la puerta: a la luz de la luna no podía verla claramente, mas con esa tenue luz aún podía distinguir perfectamente los rasgos de la joven que dormía de espaldas a la cama con las sábanas bajadas hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura y levemente su pierna izquierda se asomaba descubierta sobre el blanco manto que pretendía cubrirla y ella muy rebelde se movía cada cinco minutos durante una hora. Todo ese tiempo él pasó contemplándola en la misma posición en que estaba, con la diferencia que ahora una gran Hoz era sujetada de su mano izquierda y apoyada en su hombro del mismo lado. Sus ojos dorados y vacíos parecían contemplarla como hipnotizado, como si ella perteneciera a un mundo completamente aparte del suyo sin entender porqué tenía por dentro la sensación que más cerca de ella no podía estar puesto que delante de él había una invisible barrera que no le permitía acercársele más de lo que ya estaba. Su mirada era triste y en momentos ajena: la veía como algo hermoso y frágil que debía ser cuidada con suma delicadeza… y por sobre todo tenía la impresión de que si se acercaba más a ella terminaría por romperla y hacerle mucho daño…

…Por ningún motivo en el mundo quería lastimarla…

Je, ¿No resultaba curioso? Había venido hasta ella con la clara intención de forzarle para que le dijera todo lo que sabía, lastimándola sin importar dañarla durante su forcejeo con ella si se negaba a hablarle…

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía lastimarla.

Soltó la hoz de su mano de improviso y antes de que cayera al suelo despareció tan mágicamente como de su mano había salido. Él no se movió en absoluto y la siguió mirando como algo hermoso y lejano que estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos incluso si las estiraba tan lejos como podía, ni aún así lo lograba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía así de lejos de ella?

A él no le gustaba dormir, porque vagamente tenía sueños si lo hacía, y si por alguna rara vez los tenía eran más bien pesadillas donde todo se hallaba oscuro o él estaba completamente sólo: No le gustaba dormir, porque aunque le costara admitirlo le temía a las pesadillas, pues tan reales se veían a veces que las confundía con la realidad misma. Sin embargo, al lado de aquella mujer era diferente: Al cerrar sus ojos veía cosas hermosas, tan bellas que no creía reales de no ser porque algunas veces las percibía cuando hace tiempo atrás miraba a los humanos unos con otros… y de cierta forma los odiaba porque ellos eran felices juntos y él estaba sólo completamente; los odiaba en el fondo porque deseaba ser tan feliz como ellos lo eran unos con otros en un sentimientos que jamás lograba comprender…

…hasta que conoció a Winry y todo aquel tiempo que habían pasado juntos le hizo entender muchas cosas, entre todas aquellas algo que al fin había entendido: La necesidad de sentirse querido y aceptado por alguien.

Quería a Winry…

La quería toda para él…

Pero… ¿Ella también le querría de la misma forma?

¿O para ella sólo era alguien sin importancia?

Se arrodilló a su lado, contemplando su rostro al dormir intensamente. Miles de preguntas abordaron su mente en ese instante y por más que lo deseaba no podía ignorarlas por mucho que le doliera aceptarlas. Corrió un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro hasta detrás de su oreja para poder contemplarla mejor, desde que recordaba ese maldito cabello travieso de ella le molestaba al contemplarla cuando estaba inconciente.

…porque sólo inconciente la podía contemplar libremente.

Ella era distante, ella siempre lo esquivaba y en lo posible intentaba no cruzarse en su camino. Durante todo él día a diario se encerraba en su taller a trabajar y de allí salía únicamente para comer o ir al cuarto de baño. Él siempre la veía desde un rincón salir y volver tan rápido de su "escondite" y luego se encerraba en él completamente. Cerrando sus ojos y poniendo total atención—aunque el silencio de la casa ayudaba mucho—la oía trabajar con los implantes intensamente y sin descanso: podía oír como los tornillos caían sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba, como las máquinas eran echadas a andar e incluso como ella se quejaba cuando algo con lo que intentaba experimentar no obtenía los resultados que había esperado. Él reía a lo bajo imaginando la expresión que en esos momentos ella debía tener en el rostro.

Esos eran los únicos contactos que entre ambos había…

En pocas palabras, le evitaba en lo más posible; era como si ella misma formara aquella pared que los distanciaba y no le permitía acercarse.

¿Le temía acaso?

Desde el primer momento había intentado hacerle entender que a su lado estaría a salvo y que por ningún motivo intentaría lastimarla, que su decisión desde el primer momento había sido el de dejarla con vida. Incluso le dejó irse a casa, a su hogar y nunca él desde que estaba allí intentaba siquiera hacerle daño, siempre, en todo momento permanecía callado e intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible para de esa forma a ella no le molestara su presencia.

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal?

Aprovechando que ella se había corrido inclinándose más hacia un lado, se metió a la cama junto a ella ya que afuera hacía mucho frío, bueno: cualquier excusa para él era válida en esos intentes con tal de estar a su lado, aún más si se trataba de compartir la misma cama con ella. Adoraba esos segundos: poder percibir su aroma tan de cerca, sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya fría que la hacía estremecer entre sueños ante el frío contacto que recibía por parte del homúnculo sin saberlo. Él estaba sin moverse bruscamente para no asustarla en sueños, su intención no era despertarla en absoluto, porque si lo hacía, ella se enfadaría con él y eso era algo que no quería, tan sólo quería sentirla cerca de él porque cuando fuera de día nuevamente estarían distantes. Cuidadosamente pasó su mano por debajo de su espalda y la otra por sobre su pecho, de esta manera pretendía abrazarla, se acercó más hasta Winry de tal formas que sus cabellos rubios se combinaron en ese instante con algunos suyos. Pride se sentía después de mucho tiempo feliz de una forma que no era dañando a alguien por primera vez.

De improviso, ella abrió los ojos. La sangre a él se le heló en el acto.

-Winry, yo…--decía, intentando explicar la situación de una forma que consiguiera que no lo abofeteara como la última vez que estuvo a su lado de una forma similar

-Edward…--sonrió medio dormida al ver el cuerpo a su lado. Se volvió hasta él y con su mano derecha acarició su ahora sonrojada mejillas mientras que sus ojos se mostraban inocentes—Has vuelto…

Pride se extrañó ante aquello

-Siempre he estado aquí…--sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, pues su boca no podía decir ni una sola palabra por aquello: ella le estaba besando.

Tenía la mente en blanco. Para Pride sólo existía en aquellos segundos solo ese contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, depositando un beso en ellos. Abrió los ojos impresionado sin entender ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella le estaba dando aire, y le gustaba como se lo daba o más bien, como se lo estaba quitando ¿Necesitaba aire? Gustoso abrió más la boca para dejar pasar a esa traviesa lengua de ella que rogaba con sus movimientos entrar en su boca, y él accedió creyendo que eso era lo que debía hacer. Era delicioso, todo lo de Winry le era exquisito: su aroma, su esencia, su respiración agitada frente a él, todo… incluso le gustaba como la saliva de ambos se mezclaba al tiempo en que lentamente ella movía su lengua contra la suya y eso le encantaba infinitamente. Fogoso y apasionado su beso le estaba enloqueciendo ¿Beso era el nombre de aquello? Sí, lo era si no mal recordaba, aunque ante aquello su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad.

Para su desgracia, el beso se cortó cuando por parte de ella había cesado sus movimientos, lo cual en un principio le asustó creyendo que no había podido darle el aire que ella necesitaba; mas se tranquilizó cuando sintió sus gemidos leves al dormir.

-Te quiero, Ed…--y lo abrazó en sueños.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, porque la suerte a él parecía odiarle: al oír sus palabras fugazmente se agolparon en su mente una serie de imágenes incomprensibles para Pride, su mente intentaba procesarlas pero le era inútil: no podía hacerlo y la cabeza le dolía cada vez más hasta el punto en que llegó a creer que la mente le iba a explotar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con ella la cubrió fuertemente, porque un grito de ella se iba a escapar y no quería por ningún motivo alguno despertar a Winry con sus gritos de ese hermoso sueño que parecía estar teniendo. Cerrando los ojos por los dolores y con movimientos torpes salió de la cama intentando que ella no lo sintiera. Todo le daba vueltas e intentaba evitar caerse al suelo para evitar despertarla porque de ser así ella le pediría explicaciones que él no se sentía capaz de darle.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que salir de aquella casa si no quería alarmarla con aquellos gritos que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir.

**&**

Corrió tan lejos como sus pies pudieron andar y frente al río se detuvo gimiendo ya de dolor y solamente allí pudo gritar a los cuatro vientos por aquel ataque que estaba sufriendo. Gimió mucho y varías veces cayó al suelo, porque no podía mantener el equilibrio con su piernas hasta que finalmente optó por quedarse agónico en él.

-Creía que ya había superado esta etapa…--dijo entre jadeos poco después de estabilizarse del último ataque de recuerdos de esa ocasión--¿Por qué habrá ocurrido esta vez? ¿Será por algo que ocurrió cuando ella y yo…?

Luego de aquello, intentó pensar serenamente.

No lo entendía, no podía caberle en la cabeza que estaba ocurriéndole: la última vez que él había hecho para darle aire algo similar, ella lo había golpeado dándole a entender que aquello estaba mal y de alguna forma le había dañado. No pensaba después de eso hacerlo nuevamente, entonces ¿Por qué ahora ella le estaba dando aire con su boca? Él no se sentía mal, de hecho jamás que estaba con Winry se sentía más bien que en ese momento, ¿Entonces? Los pensamientos le iban a mil por hora y no lograba asimilarlo. Quizás como creyó, ella necesitaba aire y él estaba allí para brindárselo como quiso hacer la vez anterior.

…¿O se habían realmente besado?...

Aún era de noche, Sí; pero faltaba poco tiempo para que el sol hiciera acto de presencia. Aprovechando que estaba a las orillas de un río decidió mojarse la cara para quitar aquel sudor de ella que le había producido aquel ataque. Luego de aquello creyó que era aún mejor idea bañarse allí mismo y de esa forma podría sentirse limpio y quizás pensar con mayor claridad las cosas.

Un beso…

Ella le había dado un beso

Si no mal recordaba, un beso era la muestra de afecto que usaban los humanos para demostrarse cuanto se querían… y ella lo había besado en los labios como tenía entendido era la prueba que sólo los enamorados se daban.

Comenzó a sonreír cada vez más ante aquellos pensamientos, ni el agua fría al contacto de su desnuda piel podía hacer que él dejara de sonreír ante aquello.

-Winry me quiere, le importo de verdad…--dijo terminando su baño y a la vez, acercándose hasta la orilla hasta su ropa y secarse el cuerpo allí.

Una sonrisa perversa se formaba tras los arbustos.

-Que patético te ves, Pride…--los ojos del mencionado se abrieron de par en par al reconocer su voz. Rogó a sus adentros que estuviese equivocado y que aquella voz no perteneciera a esa persona que tenía en mente. Se volvió a verle sólo con la parte de debajo de su atuendo puesto--¿No me digas que una humana te ha robado ese estúpido "corazón"?—rió perversamente

-Envy…--lo veía y no lo creía: escuchaba su voz pero no le encontraba

-Aquí, abajo—le indicó y Pride bajó la mirada hasta donde provenía la voz. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban y tal vez tan mal estaba que veía cosas extrañas: Envy no podía ser aquel gusano-cosa-extraña-y-asquerosa que tenía en frente

-¿Te has transformado en un renacuajo?—atinó a preguntar.

Envy ironizó sus palabras.

-No, estoy así de feo por gusto—le contestó y Pride le quedó viendo sin entender--¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY ASÍ PORQUE QUIERA, IDIOTA!!

El de ojos vacíos retrocedió en el suelo en el que había permanecido arrodillado

-Esos malditas alquimistas acabaron con todos nosotros—comenzó a decirle de una buena vez, explicarle las cosas a Pride nunca le había agradado en absoluto, porque ciertamente lo creía un auténtico idiota--… apenas puede escapar de ellos y quedé en esta forma, pero los otros no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Pride le escuchó atento. Por su actual aspecto podía confirmar con certeza sus palabras aunque le costara un poco creerle: Envy no era alguien en quien se puede confiar

-En el ataque a la Ciudad del que TÚ te escapaste—le indicó con enojo—el grupo de amigos de ese maldito alquimista de la chispa y el estúpido hermano del enano alquimista vinieron y nos tendieron una trampa…

Bajó la cabeza, no le tenía gran afecto a sus hermanos pero ello no era razón para que aquella noticia no lograra entristecerle verdaderamente en su ser.

-Lo siento…

-Pride, te necesito ahora más que nunca ya que con este aspecto es poco lo que puedo hacer—casi como arrastrándose se acercó hasta él de tal forma en que se posó sobre sus piernas arrodilladas—Necesito que vengas conmigo y juntos nos vengaremos de lo que esos malditos humanos le hicieron a nuestros hermanos

Nuevamente bajó la mirada entristecido. En el río y mientras sus aguas le bañaban había llegado a una conclusión respecto a su futuro con todos los hechos y acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante los últimos días de su vida. Todo lo había pensado y estar allí le había dado el impulso para tomar aquella decisión

-Lo lamento, pero no pienso marcharme de aquí y es definitivo…--le contestó más como una disculpa que como la decisión que era.

Envy no se lo podía creer, pues ya daba por hecho que a él lo tenía completamente bajo su control ¿Justo ahora se le estaba revelando?

-¿Qué has dicho?—hizo como si no entendiera lo último que él acaba de decirle

Dio un suspiro y volvió a repetirle siendo más claro.

-He decidido quedarme aquí y vivir pacíficamente como lo haría cualquier humano—en sus ojos el mayor podía notar la determinación de las palabras dichas—No quiero ni volveré a matar a ningún humano: me quedaré aquí y viviré en paz con Winry, si quieres puedes vivir con nosotras también, creo que ella no tendrá problemas en recibirte.

-¿Estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte con esa humana repugnante en lugar de ayudar a los tuyos?

Al oír la palabra "repugnante" refiriéndose a la rubia, una gran hoz apareció de la mano del homúnculo de los ojos vacíos que ahora mostraba furia en ellos.

-NUNCA le digas algo así de Winry ¡¡ME HAS OÍDO!!—se enfureció. Envy no iba a ceder.

-Se puede saber como esa humana te ha encantado de esta forma ¡¡Mírate!! ¡¡No eres ni una pequeña parte de lo que era el Pride que conozco!!

-Este soy yo ahora, Envy. He decidido estar a su lado para siempre y ayudarla en todo lo que me sea posible—bajó la mirada ante aquello que le nacía de su ser y sería sincero—Porque yo la quiero mucho…

…le quiero…

¿Quería a Winry?

Sí, desde el primer momento que la vio e incluso tenía la sensación de que fue mucho antes de eso… como si la hubiese estado esperando toda la vida…

Envy lo miró con incredulidad, pero al ver la firmeza de sus palabras se dio cuanta de cuan ciertas eran. Bajó la mirada entristecido: había perdido al idiota que podía ser su única salvación.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Y pensar que viajé todo ese largo camino para encontrarme con esto…

-Es mi decisión y te pido que la respetes—lo miró determinado y completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-Entonces déjame que te diga algunas verdades que supongo mucho te interesarán saber

Pride arqueó una ceja

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tu pasado—al oír sus palabras su corazón le dio un vuelco creyendo que en un principio era por las ansias que sentía por conocerlo, pero más bien lo sentía como un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué es?—preguntó con ansias acercándose hasta el bicho que ahora era Envy

-Está bien, mi querido Pride…—sus palabras estaban cargada de malicia y deleite por lo que pronto iba a ocurrirle. Aquello sería la mejor venganza—… ¿o debería decirte mejor Edward Elric?

Edward Elric…

Ese nombre….

Él… Ella…

Todo comenzaba a desmoronarse….

Edward…

Ed….

Ese nombre que le había dicho ella al besarle.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Un grito de dolor y espanto se hizo presente en el lugar, ahuyentando a las pocas aves que circulaban con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose entre las montañas en un nuevo día.

La luz del amanecer no podía ahora sacarle de la oscuridad en la que se veía inmerso.

—**Fin del capítulo ocho—**

* * *

**"Deus ex machina"**

_"Un elemento externo resuelve una situación, fuera de la lógica que impera en la misma"_

* * *


	9. Excusatio non petita,

_Gracias por leer n.n_

_Y **kaoruchan,** ante tu duda, perdóname por no haberla aclarado antes n.nU, ahora mísmo te respondo: Verás, esta historia no está relacionada en lo absolotu con el anime ni con el manga; está basado en el juego de BBI, hecho por unos fans chinos de la serie... en uno de los finales de este juego, Edward muere y es combertido en el homúnculo Pride, de allí la idea n.n; de hecho, a veces ni siquiera tan relacionado con este juego, porque en él no sale Winry... etreo otros detalles que he cambiado XD. Podríamos decir entonces que es una especie de AU (universo alternativo) Espero haber aclarado tu duda con esto n.nU_

* * *

**9. —Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta**

Por los prados iba caminando como si fuese un auténtico estropajo humano, de un ser cuya alma fue perdida o que al diablo le fue vendida. Iba sólo, después de todo. A torpes pasos con sus pies descalzos sentían pasar por debajo la húmeda hierba por el rocío en sus pisadas tan leves, finas y cuidadas. Sus ojos estaban tristes, opacos y sin brillo; su semblante antes serio había cambiado entonces uno desesperanzado, sin aliento de vida.

Calló al suelo rendido y de rodillas, afirmándose de sus manos para que su rostro no se golpeara contra el húmedo y casi mojado suelo frío al tacto de su piel, pero ¿Y eso que importaba? No iba a morir por eso, tan sólo se iba a manchar la cara con barro más aún de lo que había manchado al caer en el rió… pues él quería morir y sabía que le era imposible seguir conteniendo esas lágrimas dentro de sí que poco a poco le iban matando lentamente, gota a gota dentro de su ser le pedían salir pero no quería, eso no le era permitido por su orgullo, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si sentía que su existencia se desmoronaría en un instante, y a veces en tan sólo unos segundos ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? Seguir allí lamentándose por su existencia maldita, odiarse a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo aquello que ni siquiera por un minuto se le había pasado por la cabeza…

…no quería hacer nada, ni podía. Quería únicamente estar allí en medio del prado verde echado de rostro sobre él con respiros lentos que agitaban su angustiado pecho…

¿Sólo eso? ¿Eso era todo lo que quería hacer en esos momentos de infinita tristeza? Por supuesto que no, no podía lamentarse tan sólo por su propia infelicidad, porque con ello pasaría por alto sobre la suya, y él mismo sabía que su tristeza no era ni una minúscula parte de lo que ella sentía y en secreto guardaba. Ella sufría mucho más que él aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho ni él notado en absoluto. Era tan grande su bondad que prefería callar, y de ese modo había vivió todo ese tiempo feliz y sin preocupaciones. ¿Y ella? ¿Cuantas veces en las penumbras de la noche había llorado en el silencio? ¿Cuántas veces al verle había tenido las mismas ganas de desmoronarse cada vez al mirar a sus ojos?

Entonces… Aquella vez que se quedó como dormida ¿Fue porque lo había visto en la realidad? Sí lo creyó productos de sueños confusos resultados del terror que él le había hecho vivir ante ¡Maldito era él, que siempre la hacía sufrir! ¡Maldita en infeliz la existencia suya! Y luego venía con descaro de presentarse ante ella como el claro reflejo de lo maldita que era la vida con ella…

Sólo le recordaba…

…no era más que eso: un recuerdo…

Y maldita, maldita era su existencia…

No era ni la sombra de Edward Elric, no podía ser únicamente sus recuerdos ¡Tenía que ser el reflejo de la muerte en vida! ¡Y al verle ella en ese estado cómo no habría de llorar! Ni un mísero recuerdo claro que le hubiera advertido alejarse de ella para evitarle aquel dolor. ¿Por qué era tan inútil?

Edward Elric existió: nació en aquel pueblo donde descansaba ahora su cuerpo echado, había vivido y jugado por donde mismo ahora sus ojos podían mirar; su maldición comenzó en aquella casa hecha cenizas que veían tristes sus ojos y recordaba…

…recordaba como había empezado toda la historia de desgracias de su vida anterior.

"¿Volverás?" Recordó que una vez le preguntó en sus visitas y él sonriendo le afirmaba muy seguro, sin tener en ese tiempo ni una idea de lo que los azares del destino le tenían deparados. Ella le sonreía entonces satisfecha, contestándole "Así podré esperarte de nuevo. Cuida… ¡el automail!" le guiñaba el ojo coqueta, rara vez se le veía así de linda y encariñada. Él entonces murmuraba palabras a sus adentros, odiando a aquella niña de ojos azules que en momento le hacía dudar de sus decisiones, pero a fin de cuentas siempre se mantenían firmes a pesar de sus intentos en vanos de parte de ella por hacerle razonar.

Ella siempre le estaba suplicando por quedarse ¿Quién más que ella se preocupaba así por él?

¡Ah! Sí… tenía un hermano menor si la memoria no le fallaba, pero no recordaba en absoluto su rostro ni nada de él; sólo una voz en sus recuerdos que siempre, constantemente le decía "hermano", únicamente eso y nada más sabía de él.

Sí, por supuesto que los recordaba: ambos eran las dos cosas más preciadas en su mundo. Pero a ella la quería de forma especial, de una manera en que era única a sus ojos vacíos ahora. Porque en ese rincón de su ser dónde alguna vez debieron hallarse sus sentimientos… estaba ella allí y nadie más, aún hoy en día lo seguía estando.

La quería, la quería más de lo que podía decir que le quería… ¿Por qué la había dañado entonces? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan desgraciado?

Y decía quererla…

Decía quererla infinitamente…

-Lo siento…--dijo a los aires, volteándose de espaldas al suelo y viendo directamente a los cielos cubiertos de esas nubes sin formas que velozmente se veían pasar delante de él, ocultándole bajo sus sombras: de la misma manera que se sentía en su interior. Todo allí al oler se sentía tan limpio, olía a humedad.

Si la quería tanto ¿Por qué no se la había arrancado de él?

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla como lo había hecho con todos aquellos a quienes les dijo alguna vez "amigos"?

Es que no podía, no quería ni debía olvidarla…

Era la única cosa en el mundo de la que podía con pruebas jactarse de que si tenía sentimientos tras esa máscara de inexpresividad. No la podía olvidar porque la quería tanto, tanto que no le importaba quedarse sólo en el mundo si la tenía a ella como única compañía; no importaba si aquello en verdad ocurría: porque la tenía a ella.

Mas sólo de ella recordaba sus sentimientos. No supo reconocerla cuando estuvo frente a ella la primera vez ¿O tal vez sí? No la había matado, aquello era una señal ¿Entonces la voz de su cabeza que le decía que debía protegerla… era la voz de Edward? No, aquello no podía ser: Elric no existía, ahora él era Pride, aquel que su creador había llamado perfecto.

Echado sobre la hierba contemplado la continuidad de las nubes, reflexionaba sobre su actuar, de la misma forma sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante tras haber recibido esa revelación.

"Lo lamento por mis hermanos…" pensaba allí echado "Lo siento por Envy, que como un miserable y asqueroso gusano que se ha de arrastrar por la tierra, y que solo deberá buscar la manera de vengarse de los humanos, y a la vez llegar a acostumbrarse a vivir de esa forma" reflexionó: Sin Padre no hay Piedras Rojas…

…Eso significaba el fin de la inmortalidad.

Todo estaba bien, no tenía que preocuparse. Su fin llegaría pronto…

Todavía le quedaba alguien en este mundo que debía estar preocupada por él; aunque si no lo hacía, estaba todo bien de igual manera…. Tampoco era como si esperara que ella se preocupara por saber donde andaba en esos instantes. ¿Se sentía aliviada al no tenerlo como una carga? Era muy probable que no se hubiera percatado de su ausencia y que tal vez le hubiera olvidado como la primera vez que se escapó.

Si lo olvidaba, estaba bien

Si le detestaba, en serio no tenía problemas.

Si no le quería ver, tenía que aceptarlo.

Si le odiaba, no la culpaba

Si muerto lo quería ver, le entendía

Si estaba bien para ella, para él también estaba bien.

Y debía antes que nada pedirle perdón si al menos quería su error remendar.

**&**

Los minutos transcurrían, el sol subía cada vez más alto en el cielo.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Era como si sintiera que algo allí no andaba bien, que algo allí le hacía falta tremendamente, mas no hallaba que era aquello.

Le hacía falta y le necesitaba

¿Dónde estaba que no venía?

Le estaba esperando, desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba allí esperándole.

"Despierta, Winry; abre los ojos y date cuenta" Se dijo a sí misma, recargada sobre el respaldo de la silla de la mesa contigua. Descansaba plácidamente todavía allí tras el sueño, porque tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado y por aquello estaba inquieta. Algo dentro de su pecho se lo decía; aquel sueño había resultado tan real como si sólo se hubiese tratado meramente de eso.

Soñó que estaba con Ed nuevamente, lo vio a su lado en su cama y él le sonreía. De sus labios salían las palabras dulces que por tanto había esperado: "He vuelto" le decía, y ella emocionada le besaba con ansias por sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Era real, tan real… sus labios sobre los suyos al depositar aquel beso: los sintió cálidos y húmedos, dulces. Sin embargo quería más y buscó en ellos un sabor que nunca encontró, pues sabía diferente: su boca sabía diferente, su esencia no era la misma.

-Edward…--.lo llamaba entre susurros inaudibles, siempre lo hacía así cuando quería buscarles en las frías noches de sus ausencia—.Te extraño tanto…--suspiró pausadamente hinchando su pecho, hasta que al soltarlo sintió también como le lagrimeaban los ojos. Vanamente intentó retenerles pero simplemente le era imposible, tanto era el dolor retenido cada vez que veía a Pride a los ojos y verlos así de vacíos la hacía tan infeliz… y él no le recordaba, no le recordaba… ya no le importaba en absoluto, tanto que la había olvidado como algo que ya no se quería.

Lloraba en silencio… eternamente lloraba porque no le tenía.

El teléfono de la sala sonó en medio de su llanto, que por los mismos era la causa de que no lo contestara antes. No quería que quien fuera la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la línea percibiera por sus gemidos su dolor al llorar.

-¿Diga?—preguntó al contestar, intentando parecer lo más normal en su tono de voz para quien la llamara. Del otro lado sólo se oyó el silencio, nadie contestaba.

-¿Winry?—reconoció su voz; se trataba de Alphonse Elric--¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Al—se preocupó, pues su voz así le hacía sentir. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía únicamente por su voz que él no estaba bien en absoluto, Sujetó él auricular con ambas manos— ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se trata de mi hermano—aquello lo explicaba todo: siempre que hablaba de Ed sonaba así, a pesar de que estaba vez la voz sonaba preocupada no por él, sino por ella misma—.El Coronel y yo nos estuvimos con el ejercito luchando contra los homúnculos en Central ¿Tú estabas allí, verdad?—la voz de él sonaba alarmada ahora--¿Cómo fue que escapaste con vida? Elysia nos dijo que tú la salvaste al enfrentarse con ese homúnculo. Por los rasgos que ella nos indicó, Winry ¿Se trataba del homúnculo de mi hermano, verdad?—Se quedó helada al oír sus palabras ¿Entonces Edward si estaba muerto? ¿Aquel con quien había vivido hasta ese entonces se trataba de su homúnculo y no producto de su locura? No sabía si llorar o saltar de alegría, simplemente no lo sabía, ni tampoco si iba a caerse sobre la silla de la impresión—.Cuídate de él, Winry ¿Estás ahora con él? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Winry…? ¡Winry! ¡Contesta, Winry! ¿Estás allí?...—lo oía, pero su voz sonaba distante y ella no le podía responder, se estaba desplomando, se estaba aproximando hasta el suelo, estaba duro, estaba frío… ya no oía ni sentía nada y de vaga había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos.

Se había desmayado.

**&**

Pasó por su casa alrededor de unos minutos después de que a lo lejos en el silencio hubiese escuchado el teléfono sonar. No la quería interrumpir y en sus adentros se pedía así mismo aplazar el momento de hablarle, porque sentía flaquear las piernas y no consideraba tener ni el valor ni el coraje suficiente para poder verla a la cara después de saber aquello acerca de su pasado: Se imaginaba algo similar en pocas ocasiones, pero jamás había acertado en la verdadera; quizás si lo hizo algunas vez la descartó en seguida y su mente le obligó a olvidar que se la había imaginado, tal vez para protegerte inconcientemente de aquello que vivía ahora.

Sí, realmente tenía una capacidad innata para olvidar las cosas, incluso esas que decía amar tanto…

-Perdón, Winry…--ensayó a dos metros de lejanía con la puerta principal a fin de estar más preparado en el momento. Sabía de ante mano que las palabras siempre se la olvidaban en los momentos cuando le hablaba a alguien sobre algo de suma importancia, o cuando ese alguien le ponía nervioso; en este caso, le preocupaba la forma en que ella lo tomaría cuando le expresara su sentir y sonar de tal forma que lograra transmitirle aquello que sentía. Paso a paso sus descalzos pies subieron esa pequeña escalera que había antes de la entrada para llegar hasta ella y con paso dudoso se paró frente a la puerta. Oyó una voz de hombre dentro de la casa; la escuchó gritar el nombre de la chica, mas ella no respondía. No le preocupó al principio y decidió esperar tras la puerta. Las palabras de aquel joven que le hablaban se hacía cada vez más altas.

Gritaba…

Le estaba gritando….

Ella no contestaba…

¡Winry!

Intentó abrir la puerta pero la manija estaba con seguro. Utilizó varios movimientos para lograr abrirla y ninguno funcionó. Hizo uso en aquel momento de la fuerza sobre humana de la que era dotado y, aunque sabía que ella se molestaría más todavía si rompía la puerta luego de sus palabras, no le quedó de otra que derribarla como así mismo hizo.

-Winry…--la halló en el suelo tirada, inconsciente. Se agachó hasta su lado y junto a ella teniendo su rostro cerca le comenzó a hablar para que despertara, pero no lo hacía—Winry… no puedes irte… dime que estás bien, dime que me odias, dime la verdad: deseas verme muerto, pero ¡Dímelo!—la agitaba entre sus brazos y parecía negarle ver sus ojos azules como zafiros mirarlo nuevamente—.Creí que lo que más deseaba era que no te molestaras al oírme nuevamente, mas lo que deseo verdaderamente es saberte bien, verte de nuevo aunque sea de lejos, Win… si me echas de tu lado, te juro por esto tan fuerte que siento que sabré entenderte y no te lo reprocharé… Win—sus ojos se humedecía porque ella no le mostraba sus azules ojos que tanto adoraba—Lo siento, Winry ¡Lo lamento! No tenía ni idea y seguí viviendo como si nada…--ya no podía retener sus lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos al hablarle—.Perdóname, si lo hubiese sabido, si al menos me hubiese enterado de quien era yo realmente… jamás… nunca… habría venido contigo… y el dolor; el dolor que te causé no tiene disculpas, humana… te quiero tanto, que si me lo pidieras, moriría por ti: mil veces hasta conseguir desaparecer totalmente, pero despierta ¿vale? Si algo te pasara yo… jamás podría perdonarme—.sus lágrimas caían sobre su cuerpo durmiente, mientras sus vacíos ojos la miraban sintiéndose culpables de que fuera por su causa de que ella no quisiera verle nuevamente—.Winry… no te vayas… te necesito… tanto…. Te quiero ¿Entiendes? Que te diga que te quiero es difícil para mí y si no me ves ahora hacerlo no creo poder tener el coraje suficiente para decírtelo nuevamente a la cara: Te necesito, te necesito…. Y perdóname por todo; no te pido que me correspondas ni que lo entiendas… porque seguro dudas si un homúnculo pueda amar… yo también lo hago… pero aún así pudo afirmarte que esto es real… ¡Te amo! Necesito que lo sepas, Winry: Edward te amaba, te amaba tanto, Winry, que hasta después de muerto lo sigue haciendo a través de mí… y yo he sabido… yo también me ha enamorado de ti… Si me odias lo sé, y me alejaré de ti si ese es tu deseo, si despiertas lo haré pero si no despiertas ¿Cómo sabré lo que debo hacer?…

"_Despierta…_

…_abre los ojos, muéstrame tu dulce sonrisa…_

…_Te amo tanto…_

… _con cada rincón de mí ser, en el lugar donde guardo el corazón…_

…_Que no me perdonaría jamás si algo te llegara a pasar…"_

-No seas tonto, Pride…--sujetó su mano con la suya cálida sobre su vientre—No puedo odiarte, jamás podría odiarte por algo tan insignificante como eso—abría sus ojos lentamente y conjunto con ello formaba una sonrisa en sus labios para él

-Pero por mi culpa ya no lo puedes ver…—se excusó, dándole a entender que si era culpable de todo--… y no es de él de quien escuchas las palabras "Te amo" como hubieses querido…

-No eres él, lo sé… pero en el fondo si lo eres, estoy segura de que lo eres: sigues siendo el mismo, sólo que te has transformado, has cambiado… Pero para mí sigues siendo el mismo—se recargó sobre su pecho bien formado, sintiendo como el cuerpo le pedía descanso—No puedo odiarte, Pride, por más que lo quisiera… no tienes por que pedirme perdón, tú no has hecho nada malo… soy yo la que no puede aceptarlo.

Él la miró descansar y recargarse contra su pecho. Se sintió feliz y aliviado al verla reaccionar y decirle tan hermosas palabras al perdonarle, pareciera que supiera justo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Con todo fuego… siempre quedan restos de una amor…—dijo en un murmullo, alzó su mano por las mejillas cálidas de Pride, fijando sus ojos en los labios dulces que se veían desde allí.

-Lo apagué yo…

-En el fondo te sigo amando, Pride: me cuesta aceptarlo… pero… ¿De quien más que tú? Sólo te necesito a ti, aunque hayas cambiado. Dime que es posible… Pride, dime que todavía soy para ti eso que fui hace tanto… Dímelo…

-Yo todavía te sigo queriendo ¿No es extraño? A mí siempre me dijeron que no podía sentir, que era únicamente un arma de destrucción…

Se miraron a los ojos lentamente, sin decir nada, porque sus miradas decían mucho de por sí. Ojos tranquilos se miraban mutuamente a la lejanía, deseando acortar aquella distancia que los separa de verse plenamente.

Ella depositó lentamente en sus labios un beso cálido y amable, tan fugaz que apenas pudo analizarlo.

-Discúlpame por haberte tratado así…

-Perdóname por nunca haberme dado cuenta de tu dolor…

—**Fin del capítulo nueve—**

**

* * *

**

"Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta"

_"Excusa o disculpa no pedida es una auto implicación"_

* * *


	10. Quid pro quo

Este es el capítulo final de esta historia n.n

Agradezco a todos aquellos que lo han leído

en especial a aquellos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un bonito comentario después de la lectura ¡Infinitas gracias a ellos! que sin su apoyo, tal vez esta historia hubiese quedado en el olvido, pero me alegra que no haya sido así.

de verdad, ¡¡Muchas gracias!! ;)

* * *

**10. —Quid pro quo **

Desde que la había conocido, no; incluso mucho antes de eso, él sabía que ella era especial: Lo supo por la forma en que sus ojos azules como el zafiro y su mirar le habían cautivado aquella primera vez que se vieron durante el asalto a Ciudad Central, entonces necesitó de su mirada como algo tan vital como las Piedras Rojas de las que dependía su inmortalidad.

…Ya no más…

No volvería a esa vida de crueldad y matanzas sin sentido. Lo haría por ella, por todos los que por su culpa habían muerto y… por él mismo.

La veía a ella tan hermosa, sentada frente al pórtico contemplando el atardecer y con ello, como todo se volvía a la vista de un color rojizo, tanto o más que sus mejillas al observarle tan quieta allí de espalda hacia él, con la mirada fija en los verdes árboles que decoraban el paisaje de campo de Risembull, la ciudad donde habían decidido estar el resto de su vida… siempre…

…siempre…

Nunca se separaría, nunca más volvería a alejarse de su lado.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó saliendo de la casa, viéndola serena ahí sentada mirando el atardecer pasar frente a sus ojos. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los bordes de la silla, como si estuviera cansada verdaderamente, algo de lo cual él no dudaba. Ella era muy entusiasta, mas aquella mañana la había visto tan calmada que comenzaba a preocuparse, razón por la cual se acercó a ella a preguntarle--¿Necesitas algo?

Ella tranquilamente le negó con la cabeza, volviéndose hasta él. Inquietado la miró a los ojos esperándolos alegres, pero estaban opacos, tristes. Se sentía en parte culpable por eso, a pesar de que ella le había dicho hace unas horas atrás que la culpa no era de él, que no era de nadie, no podía evitar de igual forma sentirse mal al verla triste porque en parte se sentía responsable de su tristeza directa o indirectamente, fuera por Edward o por Pride la causa en el fondo era él y lo sabía; pero se callaba, porque no quería molestarla con algo que ella le había afirmado no ser verdad y por ningún motivo deseaba contradecirla.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado, por favor… --le indicó la silla junto a ella, que parecía haber dejado intencionalmente para él desde antes. Él accedió por supuesto, sentándose en el acto. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna. Pride creía que eso en parte era debido a que hace una horas atrás parecía como si se hubieran dicho todo y no quedaban más palabras que añadir en el momento que parecía ser perfecto, al menos así lo sentía él—Pride, Al llamó en la mañana…

-Lo sé, los oí hablar…--sintió como de reojo ella le estaba mirando silenciosamente, se veía cansada. Bajó la mirada intentando con ello esquivar sus ojos porque sentía que si los veía en ese estado se entristecería demasiado.

-Creo que él y Roy vendrán aquí… pronto. Como no le contesté se han preocupado, no han vuelto a llamar después de eso…--siguió contemplando el atardecer tras dichas sus palabras. Tampoco al parecer quería verlo por más tiempo.

Pride le miró sin entender; cada vez que pasaba algo así, se sentía tan estúpido por no comprender las cosas de los humanos con mayor rapidez que aquella. Se preguntaba si eso a Winry le molestaba, ya que no le miró más al hablar. Seguro lo creía tonto después de aquello: las palabras con la que le confesó sus sentimientos una vez que las había repasado y analizado cuidadosamente una a una llegaban a la conclusión que sólo un idiota podía haberlas dicho.

-¿Qué les diremos cuando vengan?—su voz lo sacó de la sumisión en lo habían absortado sus pensamientos. Se apresuró en contestarle.

-No sé bien que les dirás, a fin de cuenta no creo que mucho les importe lo que quiera yo decirles…

-Tienes razón—reflexionó, cerrando los ojos; en aquel instante se había recargado contra el respaldo de la silla, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás—Les diré entonces la verdad

-¿Cuál verdad?—nuevamente sonaba idiota, pero quería saberlas de la boca de ella misma para conocer que era lo que iba a decirles; si acaso sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de ella.

-Que nos amamos…

-¿De verdad me amas?—le preguntó con ojos tristes, vacíos involuntariamente ya que eran así desde el momento en que por primera vez los miró al espejo.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?—rió débilmente

-¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó nuevamente, queriendo de una buena vez que ella le contestara con sinceridad.

-Sí, sólo es que estoy un poco cansada… y estaba pensando

-¿En qué?

-En muchas cosas—se movió hacia la izquierda, donde él se encontraba en la silla contigua—En ti y en mí, por ejemplo…

-¿Piensas en mí?

-Sí, y mucho—le mostró una sonrisa alegre y sincera, de tal forma que a Pride no le cabía duda de la certeza de sus palabras, sonriendo por aquello la muestra de que realmente lo eran—Y también pensaba en Ed…--la sonrisa en el rostro del homúnculo se desvaneció al escuchar aquel nombre, sabía que ella no podía evitar pensar en él, pues lo había amado desde el principio y el amor que ahora le juraba, no, el amor que ambos sentían ahora el uno por el otro no era más que producto del amor que Ed y ella desde él principio se profesaban en un silencioso secreto, Pride no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, a pesar de que se sintiera desdichado inevitablemente al saber que ella pensaba en él—No de una forma romántica…

Frunció el ceño ante aquello.

-Pensaba en todo lo que había logrado. Finalmente logró su objetivo…

-No te entiendo…

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes ahora, pero… Tú deseabas más que nada recuperar el cuerpo de tu hermano, Al. Lo vieras ahora… ya tiene su cuerpo humano nuevamente y ha rehecho su vida luego de tu partida. Es un joven guapo, no dudo que le sobraran chicas que desean estar con él—movió su mano sobre la de él, sintiendo ambos el tacto cálido de esa unión tanto en su piel de esa zona como más arriba de ella, en sus mejillas. El rubio la miró a los ojos directamente, estaban tan alegres como los había recordado y eso le hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo—Además… ya no tienes los automails, has recuperado tus miembros—Rió bajito.

-Sí, pero ya no soy humano…

-Él jamás dijo que terminaría su viaje siendo humano—alzó lentamente la vista hacia el cielo ya en el crepúsculo—Yo creo que durante estos cuatro años, el precio que pagaron fue más que suficiente como para enmendar su error finalmente… y de alguna forma Ed logró evadir la ley de los estados equivalentes; por eso, Pride, ahora estás a mi lado… desearía que fueras él, pero sería pedir más de la cuenta y ser malagradecida a la vez con lo que la suerte me ha dado… después de todo, también ha cumplido su promesa: No me dejaría sola; estás aquí….a mi lado… y soy tan feliz por eso…

El sol se ocultó totalmente, dejando ahora a las estrellas y a la luna encargadas de brindar la luz en medio de la oscuridad bajo aquel manto se encontraban ambos amantes que se besaban suavemente ante la atenta mirada de la luna sobre ellos, iluminándolos. Al separarse lentamente se alejaron de la calidez del otro y a ninguno de ellos pareció gustarle que ahora estuvieran separados a causa de la falta de aire. Unieron sus narices tiernamente, mientras que fijamente sus ojos se miraban uniéndose en miradas cómplices, de niños traviesos a punto de cometer una de sus jugarretas. Winry lentamente llevó su mano hasta el cabello rubio del homúnculo suavemente, acariciando las finas hebras de su pelo entre sus dedos. Su mano dulcemente fue descendiendo hasta su cuello, y sus dedos se separaron para seguir los caminos que hacían los rojos tatuajes que aparecían desde allí, luego siguió bajando hasta su bien formado y marcado pecho y allí se detuvo para acurrucarse en medio de sus brazos que sin notarlo la arrullaban. Sus ojos azules se alzaron para mirarlo desde abajo y toparse de improvisos con sus ojos dorados, aunque vacíos, no estaba vivos como los de Ed, mas aún así le gustaban; tan sólo bastaba mirarlo a sus ojos, ellos dos nunca serían iguales si bien compartían el mismo cuerpo, aunque en esencia eran los mismos a pesar de que él no pudiera recordarlo. Se preguntaba se lo haría alguna vez… pero y de igual forma si no fuera así no importaría: lo adoraba de todas maneras, así, por la forma en que sus ojos la miraban como algo sagrado, como el más grande tesoro del universo, que más bien debía ser ella quien lo mirara así; él la había salvado del abismo, él que ahuyentó la tristeza dentro de su corazón.

A veces, cuando ella le miraba así se sentía débil, como si la fuerza sobre humana se le debilitara y se le fuera con tan sólo verla a los ojos; sus poderes en esos instantes no eran nada contra el poder de sus ojos que dulcemente le miraban con afecto, un afecto que era mutuo. ¿Qué era él a su lado? Tan pequeño e insignificante ante sus encantos en los que embelezados había caído en su total dominio. Tenerla entre sus brazos de esa forma, le daban ganas de protegerla por siempre, y a la vez se sentía increíblemente fuerte si la tenía a ella a su lado. Tan inocente y frágil que la veía acomodada entre su pecho, sintiendo sus respiros lentos en su piel, de la misma forma en que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su pecho por sobre la ropa. Si Winry le quería, en su limitado mundo era feliz, en ese momento todo el sufrimiento valía la pena, todo por ese instante de felicidad que deseaba fuera eterno. Acariciaba su rubia cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, jugando con su cabello como tanto le gusta y a ella también parecía agradable. Ella se movió hacia atrás para mostrarle su sonrisa.

-Hace frío, amor…--le dijo dulcemente, haciendo que sus palabras lo elevaran al cielo de tanta dicha al escucharla referirse a él como "amor" No sonaba tan cursi, de hecho sus palabras habían sonado completamente serías de no ser por ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos, lo que hacía parecer que a ella le divertía completamente ver los mil tonos rojizos que se teñían en sus mejillas al oír sus palabras—. ¿Entramos a la casa?

En ese instante sonreía divertido. Todo se resumía entre ellos dos y en ese momento

-Mejor aún, querida ¿Vamos a la cama?—la miró picaresco, sonriendo a sus adentros pues le había ganado: de ella estaba viendo las millones de tonalidades sonrosadas que se formaban en toda su cara, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban dulcemente. Le gustaba fastidiarlas de ese modo, parecía divertido aunque por la forma en que actuaba parecía como si para ella no fuera lo mismo.

Se detuvo frente a él, aún con el sonrojo a flor de piel, pero mirándolo incrédula.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Sonrió con malicia

-Jamás en mi vida había dicho algo más enserio.

-Bueno… recién estamos conociéndonos… creo que es muy pronto para que pasamos a algo más… comprometedor.

Él rió a lo bajo, ocultando si risita tras su mano, al tiempo en que ella le miraba perpleja.

-¡OH!, Winry… yo no dije que fuéramos a hacer "eso"; Sólo sugerí que durmiéramos en la misma cama esta noche tan fría. Me siento solo cuando me quedo abajo y tú te vas a tu habitación a descansar…—la miró directamente a los ojos, recriminándole sus malos pensamientos antes sus "buenas intenciones"—Winry… tienes la mente muy sucia…

No pudo hacer ella más que sonrojarse ante aquella aclaración, y odiarse a sí misma por haber caído de esa forma en su juego.

**&**

La casa en su interior estaba cálida a diferencia del exterior de ella, donde la noche se mostraba helada, donde las brisas del viento golpeaban sus rostros que seguía todavía mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que la de ella se apartó de la suya para entrar a la casa, cosa que él esperaba que hiciera para seguirle los pasos.

El ambiente entre ambos se tornó tenso cuando al fin entraron ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si para ellos el calor en sus cuerpos se hacía tan insoportable que poco a poco a través de miradas vergonzosas se pedían mutuamente la una a la otra.

Él se echó sobre la cama a dormir sin importarle si descansaba dentro o sobre ella, pues repentinamente el cansancio la había invadido, entonces entendía la razón del porque ella estaba en tal estado, y en absoluto no pensaba en tan sólo la idea de culparla por aquello que ahora podía sentir en su propia piel. Ella se echó a su lado buscado entre sus brazos un lugar en el cual pudiera descansar más placidamente, lo encontraba en su pecho, que de sobremanera parecía encantarle. Al sentirla a su lado instintivamente la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, porque adoraba sentir su calidez cerca suyo y si ella lo esquivaba, fingía una falsa molestia que al verla, ella no podía evitar sonreír y de igual forma él tenía su objetivo entre sus brazos, su rostro pegado a su cuello, oliendo su aroma tal delicioso, único: porque era de Winry, SU Winry.

Y cuando ella le besaba en los labios y con sus manos esculpía su cuerpo, se sentía tan infinitamente feliz. Sencillamente, no cabía en cuanta dicha gozaba de esos instantes que deseaba duraran la eternidad completa.

Si aquello era un sueño entonces, simplemente no deseaba despertarse nunca de él.

_"**Si es realmente amor u odio**_

**_Puede ser utilizado para vivir mucho tiempo mientras sea duradero_**

**_Hasta el fin del mundo_**

**_Amor u Odio_**

**_Necesita ser para que sea algo realmente duradero"_**

_"**El hombre no puede ganar nada sin antes haber perdido algo a cambio**_

**_Para ganar, algo de igual valor debe perderse_**

**_Esa es principal ley en la alquimia de la equivalencia de intercambio _**

**_En aquel entonces, creíamos que esa era la única verdad… del mundo entero…"_**

—**Fin del capítulo diez—**

* * *

"**Quid pro quo"**

"_Reciprococidad. Cambio en el que se obtiene algo de valor__semejante al que se dio_**"**

* * *

Nota: Los últimos párrafos están basados en el final de Pride del juego BBI.


End file.
